Friends Reunion
by DeactivatedandHiatus
Summary: GO TO THE REMAKE! Eggman is defeated which mean time to move on. Years later, Sonic miss the good days until he has gotten a letter for a vacation. Everyone had gotten a letter and accepts. Please Review this is the second story. GO TO THE REMAKE! I REMADE IT IT'S CALLED FRIENDS REUNION: TROUBLE ON PARADISE ISLAND
1. Chapter 1

The Past

Sonic and friends once again was fighting Eggman. This time, it took them months. Eggman plan was abounch a tricks and he created weapons all around the world. All teams had split up aorund the world. Sonic was in rage with Eggman when he use a machine that murder innocent lives, the whole entire city. He thought it was his fault and he wanted Eggman dead. Teams had struggles over power, team work, and relationships. After they had found Eggman, Sonic wanted to finish him his self. He used rage to defeat him. When Eggman told him that he give up, Sonic took it too far.

"Come on Knuckles, something wrong with Sonic!"Tails yelled, Knuckles was lifting up gate.

"I don't know what is up, but we have to help him."Knuckles struggled lifting up. Then they heard a echo of Eggman. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Please, I'm sorry."The echo came. Knuckles lifted up the gate all the way, Tails went thorugh. They both ran to the direction of the fight.

"Sorry, you won't be sorry for this!" It was Sonic that yelled back at him. When Tails and Knuckles got into the room, they saw blood smear on the floor. Then saw the shadow of Eggman being thrown off a high point of Dark Sonic. A big thud came of Eggman body hit the floor. Sonic was at the high point filled with rage going through his vains.

"Sonic!" The voice of Tails made Sonic snap out of it.'Where am I, what just happen?' he thought, Sonic saw blood on his gloves and Eggman laying on the floor. Sonic dash down and ran to laying body. He shook Eggman trying to wake him up. But he wasn't moving.

He looked at his friends then his hands." I think, I killed him."

9 Years later

The sound of a hedgehog waking up from the alarm clock. He turned it off and looked over his side. His wife was sound asleep, the hedgehog got up quietly and head into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, blue goatee, left over old scars, and a bit buff. He was known as Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic washed his face and went back into the bedroom. It was 4 in the morning and Sonic will do his usual routine. He went into the drawer, put on some sweats and closed the door quietly. He went down the hallway, but he looked into another room. Toys and clothes were scattered all over the floor.' Kids.' Sonic thought and went outside.

A small tip of the sun was near the city. Sonic senses were actting up, the sound and smell of the city. He missed it a lot, the old days. Sonic took one step and another, it was slow and steady. Then it became a lot of speed. Wind was hitting his body, he was in haling and ex until he stop. Sonic stopped on top of the building and held on to his self.

"I was never like this." He said, he took deep breaths. His heat was pounding hard. Sonic stood his head up in the air taking in oxygen. Then he looked at the billboard. A young teen fox in a black business suit holding on to a wrench and a stack of money. 'Tails' Sonic thought. He never saw Tails since the fight with Eggman. He only saw Knuckles and his family. He didn't hear anything about Team Dark, Chaotix, Rose, and Blaze and Silver.

Sonic got off the building and walked home, he thought about the past how they all saved the world. Then he thought about what he had done to Eggman. Tails and Knuckles had helped Sonic and lied to the GUN about what happen to Eggman. Everything began slowing down then split apart. Sonic made it to his house and sighed. I miss the old days.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

When sonic open the door, he smelled coffee and heard the television on. There was a young hedgehog sitting on the couch switching through channels. He was dark blue with a pinkish red Mohawk on his head and wearing a superman pjs. The hedgehog was 7 years old," Mom, there's nothing to watch!" he saw Sonic and turned his head back to the TV and continued switching channels.

"Do you think I can do anything about it?" a pink hedgehog came in. She was wearing a red business suit on, her hair was long and she wore glasses. Of course everyone knows its Amy Rose.

"…Yes."The kid said. Amy took the remote from his hand and turned off the TV.

"I saw that room of yours toys and clothes scattered around. I want you to clean it up, change your clothes less than 15 minutes."Amy said. The young hedgehog sighed and stomped upstairs.

"And you wanted kids." Sonic smiled, they did a passionate kiss.

"At least you didn't go through the pregnancy."

"At least Junior likes you." Sonic crossed his arms.

"He doesn't like being called Junior, its Dash. That's why I'm leaving him with you until you get ready for work." She was gathering all of her things. Sonic thought about work, he lost his job a week ago. He never mention Amy about it, she might get pissed off.

"Yeah, work…"Sonic stuttered.

Amy turned around and notice how strange he was acting, "What about work?" She went closer to Sonic and looked in his eyes, Sonic tried not to look in her greens eyes.

"Noting babe, I just lost time." Sonic lied. Dash came downstairs with a jacket, PSP in his hand and shorts on.

"I'm ready to go mom." Dash said.

"Your father is going to take you to school."Amy said.

"What? How come you can't?" Dash growled, the PSP in his hand was about to break because of the pressure. Amy didn't think of what to say until Sonic jumped in.

"I just want to talk to you; school doesn't start in an hour." Sonic said, he looked back at Amy with a wink. That made Amy blush.

"By the way, take a shower."Amy sighed, Sonic sniffed his self.

When Amy left, it was dead silent in the house. Sonic followed Dash into the kitchen. Dash sat down pouring his cereal; he kind of struggle with it and the pieces were on the table.

"Here, let me help… you." Sonic saw the death glare on Dash face. Sonic sat down and looked at Dash eating.

"So where Static at?" Sonic asked, Dash kept eating and playing his PSP.

"Son, can you listen to me?" Sonic said, the doorbell rang.

Sonic got up and head to the door,"Hey knuckles? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Are you supposed to be at work?" Knuckles barked. Knuckles had scars on his face, an eye patch, he wore a suit. Sonic looked in the kitchen just to make sure Dash didn't hear what he said.

"So what are you-"Knuckles covered Sonic mouth.

"Shut the hell up Sonic, they will hear you." Knuckles pushed Sonic in the house. He slammed the door and looked out the window.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"While I was driving to take my kids to school, I saw this man following where ever I go." Sonic had a confused looked on his face.

"Wait, if a man is following you, then how come you didn't get the kids?" asked Sonic, Knuckles froze.

"What kids?" Sonic did a face palm and went outside. He looked into the car and saw two echidnas hugging each other shaking.

"Daddy is scaring us." The girl said, she was 9 years old. She looked like Knuckles, but had strips of purple on her dreads. She wore a skirt and a white button shirt. Her name was Sara- Su

"Come on you guys, there is no one out here." Sonic said.

"Daddy said that the guy underneath the car." The boy said, he looked liked his mother, Expect the reddish color and the crescent moon on his chest. His name is Chad.

Sonic sighed and looked underneath the car," There is nothing?" A cat jumped on his face making him scream. The kids got out of the car and ran inside the house. Sonic threw the cat off of him and growled.

"Don't you ever do that again Static!" Sonic yelled, the cat meowed and went inside the house.

Later, Dash and the kids were playing around the yard with Static while Sonic and Knuckles were in the house.

"Did you tell Amy about you being fired?" Knuckles asked, he had a beer can in his hand.

"No, she's going to kill me when she find out." Sonic said, Knuckles imagine Sonic getting strangled by Amy and laughed at the thought.

"Who ever knew that the boss was allergic to cats and he is one?" Knuckles chuckled.

"Static follows me everywhere, it's not my fault. I need to find a job quick." Sonic said.

"Here's the plan, I have a cousin from the city and he sells-"

"Is it something bad?" Sonic said.

"To him it's not…." Knuckles said. Sonic sighed and thought for a moment.

"I saw Tails billboard." Sonic said.

"That kid is rich; he's like Tony Stark but with more alcohol!"Knuckles yelled.

"At least he's enjoying the good life."Sonic said.

The kids ran in," We have to go to school."

"Um dad, I'm riding with Mr. Knuckles and them."Dash said, he never said that to Sonic before.

"Oh, okay. Have a great day son, I love you." They drove off. Sonic waved and saw the mail. Bills, bills, more bills. Until, he saw a shiny envelope. To Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic open it and had a big smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_7 years ago_

"_I just need to be alone for awhile." The black and red hedgehog name Shadow sighed. He was in Club Rouge talking to his best friend, the white bat, Rouge._

"_When will you be back?" Rouge was worried. Shadow never heard her sound like that in awhile. Quiet except you hear the loud music that's playing._

"_I don't know, soon."He looked outside, it was getting late. Mobians and people were leaving the bar or fight club. All you could hear in the bar was the loud music. Rouge walked away and headed upstairs._

"_I'll see you someday then."She really didn't want him to leave. It keeps her mind off from the Master Emerald, that's why she is always flirting with him. Shadow teleported in front of her, he held her arms and looked into her eyes._

"_Back at the fight years ago, I never wanted you to get hurt. You're my friend, my best friend. But you're more than a best friend to me… I…"Shadow said, Rouge felt nervous what he was saying._

"_I love you… I don't care if you love jewels more than m-"Rouge gave him a kiss on the lips. Shadow was surprised. _

_When Rouge stop," That's all I wanted to hear."Shadow thought to his self and smirked. They continued kissing until Shadow teleported her to the bedroom. When they were close to each other faces._

"_Mom." Shadow said._

"_Huh?"Rouged was confused. _

"_Mom, wake up!"He said, he looked like he was yelling at her face. Then he licked her face._ Rouge woke up seeing a puppy and a gray and red bat boy looking at her. The bat was sitting on her chest.

"Mom, you're going to be late for work." The bat said. He had a red mullet or mohawk on his head. His eyes were a light blue because he was blind. White fur was on his chest and tattoo like red stripes were all around him. He had wide bat wings because he was a boy.

"Come on, before your boss act stupid again." He was trying to push Rouge out of bed. Rouge got up and grabbed the bat by his leg. She wore a velvet silk gown.

"I have an alarm clock, Stealth." She yawned. She had long hair and little spikes from the front. She had little weight because of Stealth. But she still knows how to fight.

"Oh yeah, tell that to Fangs." He said, the dog was chewing on the wires. Rouge sighed and looked at Stealth; he was just looking blank at the wall. He knows how people feel by his senses, but he can't see a thing. Rouge looked at the bed and had that thought of Shadow.

"Mom, is something wrong?"He asked. Rouge shakes away from the thought.

"No, I'm fine." She said.

"I can feel the blood filling up in my brain." Stealth said, Rouge put Stealth down and was getting ready for work.

'You promise you'll be back, but when.' Rouge thought. She went outside to get the mail. Fangs was going to use the bathroom in the yard.

"What did I tell you?" Rouge growled, the dog whimpered and went into the neighbor yard. She came across an envelope.

The City of Westopolis

In an apartment, the black hedgehog was sleeping on the couch. Beer cans and cigarettes were all around the floor. The hedgehog heard stomping, then it stop.

"I'm not in the mood Omega." He said. The robot now had the body of a gorilla growled.

"You're never in the mood to do anything. I need someone to play with." He crossed his arms.

The hedgehog sat up and yawned, "Go play with the toaster." The hedgehog had a robot arm, leg, eye, and ear. He had pants and a beadier on. He had a beard that was mixed black and red.

"Don't every talk about her like that. She is the most beautiful creator every!" Omega yelled.

"It's a toaster…" Shadow said in annoyed voice. He got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer can. There was knocking at the door.

"Time to pay your rent. I know you're here, so no more tricks." A bulldog said. Shadow and Omega fooled the rent man 3 times. Shadow looked at Omega with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I got this."Omega took off his clothes and went to the door. He actually went outside the apartment door necklace.

"Is there a problem sir?"Omega said. The bulldog looked at Omega with a sick face.

"You know what… I'll just wait for the rent later." The bull dog backed away and ran down the hallway.

Omega chuckled to his self, "Omega, you did it again."He saw a female gorilla down the hallway blowing air kisses down the hallway. Omega had a gruesome shake and went back inside. He saw Shadow heading to the window.

"I'll be back."He climbed down the windows and went to his motorcycle. He saw an envelope on his motorcycle, he opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

A purple hedgehog ran around the hallways of her house laughing. She about 4 ½ years, she wore pants and a shirt with shiny beads. Dark purple ran down her arms and leg with an odd symbol. Her eyes were yellow.

"Gimme backs my Light Saber Phoenix!" A silver cat ran after her with flames in his hand. He had a Darth Vader Mask son and a dark cloak. He was 6 ½. Dark gray stripes were all over his body, his eyes were yellow. The odd symbol was on his head. The cat ran on all fours gain up speed until he pounces on her.

"Get off of me Royal!" Phoenix screamed, she was trying to push him off but the cat had her pin down.

"Now hand me my AHH!"Royal jumped off and held on to his lower region. He screamed and tears were in his eyes. He hated his baby sister, he never even wanted one. Royal saw phoenix running off again," Get back here!"

Phoenix used psychokinesis and threw and objects in the house. Royal threw and the objects. He was almost close to her until he saw the door open. A purple cat stood at the door with her arms cross, Phoenix stood behind her with fake tears.

"Mommy, he hit me! I wanted to see his toy and he hit me with it. That's why I took it from him." The hedgehog cried. The cat picked her up with comfort and looked at Royal.

"Why did you do that? She your sister, she younger than you!" The cat growled. She wore a robe (just woke up), her feather crown was off, and her hair was in a ponytail. Everyone knows her as Blaze the Cat.

"Mom, she is lying. She been picking with me all day." Royal cried, he looked at Phoenix with a growled. "I never wanted a sister anyway." he lowered his voice.

"What did you just say?"Blaze said.

"I said, I want to see what dad is doing."Royal lied, he ran to the backyard. Blaze sighed; she gave up being queen to be with Silver. If she stayed being queen, she have to marry an idiot.

In the backyard, Royal looked up. A Silver hedgehog, also known as Silver was meditating 15 feet in the sky. Silver wore a bandana on his head with the symbol on it; he was in his pajama pants.

"Dad!" Royal yelled, Silver didn't listen. Royal took a deep breath and yelled, "DAD!" Fire escaped from his mouth coming towards Silver.

Silver POV

Finally, I'm in my inner peace. The kids are in the house, Blaze is asleep, and nothing can't stop me in this phase. It's kind of hot, but it's the morning. I heard a voice, sound like Royal. I told him to stay in the house before. I opened my eyes and saw a flame coming towards me.

"Oh Shi-" The flame devoured me. I

Silver POV Off

Silver lowered backed down with a mean look on his face. He looked down at Royal, Royal made an innocent smile.

"What did I tell you about messing with me, your sister is paying attention and she's younger than you."Silver saw the mail man and walked into the front yard.

"Phoenix been bothering me. And mom picks her side. I need someone on my side." Royal followed.

"That is because she is little." Silver took the mail from the mail man.

"Oh yeah, where did she come from anyway. Where did I come from? Where do babies come from?" Royal yelled. Silver froze; he didn't know what to say.

"Let me check through the mail real quick."Silver change the excuse, then he saw a letter.

"No way!" Silver was excited.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a normal neighborhood, well not to the neighbors. 2 things speed by on air boards.

"Oh man, I hope there not awake." A young dark purple bird said. His feathers were smooth down, not because of the wind blocking in his faces. Goggles were blocking his darkish blue eyes. Torn up muscle shirt (he don't have muscles) and blue jeans. He looked at the dark grey bird right side of him; he had a necklace, no shirt, bagging pants and glasses on. 7 ½ years old.

"This is your entire fault Willy!" The grey bird yelled, he was 8 years old. Willy didn't pay attention till he heard the police sirens.

"We can talk about this later Hurricane." He groaned, and then he saw his house. They went into the back and went into the basement window. Willy dropped in first, "Okay hurricane, no-"The big bird dropped on him with let saying now.

"Sush, there here."He whispered. They heard walking and police scanners going off near the house. The two birds went up the steps. When they open that door, there was a big grey bird standing with his arms cross looking at them.

"Hey dad."Hurricane said in a scared face, Willy hid behind Hurricane."Hi Uncle Storm."

The bird was buff, eyes blue, his left eye was close with a scar, and all he was in was his boxers.

"No excuse."His deep voice said, he grabbed Hurricane by his feathers. He looked down at Willy and walked away. Willy knew that something worse was going to happen to him.

"Willy!"A female screeched. Willy jumped when he heard his name being called, he ran into his room. He uses his triple lock and went underneath the bed. A parakeet bird came down and looked at Willy with his head twitching.

"I'm dead Dude."Willy said. (That's the bird name, Dude. It's his pet bird). Dude flapped his wings and flew on to the door knob.

"Dead ass." Dude said, he use his feet to unlock the locks and flew out in the hall. A purple bird went into Willy room.

"Where are you Willy? "She said, Willy saw a belt in her hand."I'm not going to hurt you."

"I thought we are."A green bird came in.

"Shut up, Jet. We want him to come out." She said. Willy got scared, and then Dude walked into the room and pointed his wing at the bed.

"Dead ass." He repeated over and over again. Willy tries to shush him but he felt someone grab him by his hand. The purple bird had a bandana on, white pajamas, and short cut feathers on her head. Jet had a white t shirt and red boxers. He was huge (it will explain later in the story).

"I'm tired of you *SWAP* getting into *SWAP* trouble! Why *SWAP* won't you *SWAP* learn your *SWAP* lesson?" His mother said when she was swinging the belt to Willy bottom. Jet was holding him down.

"I'm sorry mom!" He cried. When she was done, she held Willy close to him.

"Wave, the police want to speak to you." Storm said, Hurricane was in his hand crying. Wave let go of Willy and left. Jet sat down next to Willy who was lying on the floor crying.

"She only did that for your danger." Jet said, he held Willy.

"But the bully from school said she was going to peel me and Hurricane skin off like a Predator." Willy said, that surprised Jet.

"She can't do that." Jet said, but really, a girl.

"She did that to the monkey kid." Willy added.

Down stairs, Wave watched the polices leave. She was kind of mad that Willy and Hurricane hang out at night, were all the danger was at. They only wanted to skate around and cause trouble like Jet, Storm, and her use to do. Willy wanted to be the next top skater, Hurricane just wanted to taunt people. She looked into the mail box and saw a letter.

**AN: If you want to learn more info on each character, just PM me. And the next chapter is about the letters that everyone had received.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear (Who ever name that got the letter),

It's been a while that Dr. Eggman not ruling the world and we save it. I also read that we all have not seen each other in a while, so I'm bring up a friend reunion. You or your family is inviting to Paradise Island to have fun and catch up in life. Just meet up with me when you are off the plane. The hotel is already paid for you and tickets. I will be glad to see you.

From

Miles Tails Prowers

"Amy, we are going on vacation!" Sonic jumped round in joy, Amy had the letter in her hand. Dash looked at his father with a confused look, "We going to Disney?"

"No, but someday we will."Sonic said with a smile.

"I didn't ask you."Dash replied in annoyed way.

"It's Paradise Island. I thought Tails was doing his business." Wondered Amy. "He's probably taking a break." Sonic added.

"Someone also taking a break in here." Dash looked at Sonic, Amy was confused. Sonic gulped of what Dash just said, 'How does he know?' He though. Sonic looked at Amy, he hope that Amy try to ask who.

"I'm taking a break; I'm getting tired of work. Come on Dash. "Amy toss the letter up in the air letting Sonic catch it, she then got the bags ready for packing. Sonic looked at Dash, "Don't worry, I won't tell her…yet." Dash said then he ran upstairs. How did Dash know about Sonic being fired from his job?

"Come on Sonic!" Amy yelled from upstairs, Sonic put the letter on the table and ran upstairs.

Rouge looked at the letter and started thinking. But her thinking was interrupted when she heard the door slam. She saw Stealth walk in with his hoodie still on making his way to the steps.

"Where your white cane?" Rouge asked. Stealth didn't bother answering, he kept going.

"Stealth!"

"What?" He yelled back, his mother sighed and walked to him. She went to his level and took off his hoodie and removed his glasses. He had a black eye and some scars.

"Oh my goodness, what happen to you? Was it the"

"I don't want to talk about it. How was your day?" Stealth changed the subject.

Rouge sat down next to him, "Did the kids make front of you again?"

"They don't even want me near the park again just because I break they best friend arm." Stealth sniffed, he sat down with his arms crossed. Stealth is expelled from school because of violence and back talking with grown up language.

"What happen to your white cane?" Rouge asked.

"They broke it when they called me a 'Bastard'. So I threw it at then and put it in the backyard." Stealth replied. Rouge took a deep breath and held Stealth. "You don't have to mind about them for awhile, we are going on a vacation."

"Come on Shadow, we have to go." Omega kept begging for 30 minutes.

"Why did you have to go into the garbage can?" Shadow questioned. He threw the letter away and somehow Omega has the letter.

"I was bored… But please, Miles said we will have fun."

"I don't need fun." Shadow lay back on the couch, he closed his eyes.

"There will be girls there." Omega smiled, he had a nasty thought.

"Nope, I already have a girl." Shadow said.

"Your motorcycle?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"No."

"Rouge?" Shadow opened his eyes when he heard Omega said that name."I'm not stupid, I hear you talk about her when you sleep. Besides, I want to see my other team member." Omega added.

"We are not going…" Shadow said. He promises Rouge that he would be back, but he's mess up more.

"Fine! Then I'm going. All you do is go to the couch, drink, smoke, and sleep." Omega complained, he then stomped off. Shadow thought to his self, 'Maybe this would be an easier way to come back.'

"Blaze, this could be a trip for the whole family. And the kids will think how good I was back then." Silver said, Blaze raised an eyebrow at him."And you."

"I don't know, I don't want the Chaotix there messing up everything." Blaze thought about the past.

"Relax; I'm sure things had change in them." Silver said, he went into the kid's room. He saw the room a mess, Royal and Phoenix were fighting. The kids saw their parents then stop.

"We are redecorating." Royal lied, the lamp fell off the shelve. Phoenix kicked it to the side.

Silver and Blaze try not to yell." Guess what?" Blaze said.

"Phoenix adopted?"Royal wondered, Phoenix smacked him on the back of his head.

"No, we are going on a vacation with some old friends." Blaze smiled.

"Old?" Phoenix and Royal asked. They thought of old people with canes, wheelchairs, and talk about the good times they had when they were young.

"But what when they make front of my weight?" Jet asked Wave. Wave really wasn't paying attention, she was looking for some clothes.

"They won't make front of you, just ignore." Wave said. Willy was in their room looking at pictures, he saw Jet when he was young.

"Dad, there's a place called Sub-Way." He said, Dude was on his shoulder.

"Fat ass." He repeated. Jet rolled his hands into a fist.

"I hate that bird!" He yelled. Jet chase after Dude.

"Too slow."Dude said, he flew out the room.

"I hate that word, it reminds me of…"Jet thought of Sonic.

"I'm pretty sure he gained weight since there's nothing to do."Wave explained.

"Or he made a GYM called 'Go Fit'."Storm came in with the suit cases. He chuckled to his self.

"And 'Got Sonic Drink'. Hurricane added. Willy laughed then he say Jet looking at him.

"Now remember what your mother said about actting up." Jet added.

"Don't worry, I'll be a good boy." Willy said."You said that last time."He looked over at Hurricane with a mean look.

A crocidle came in looking through the mail. He had chains on his arm, an eye patch, baggy pants, and a jacket. He sat down at his desk with his feet on top. His cell phone ring, he growled. The crocodile looked at his phone.

"What do you want Charmy?" He growled.

"Hey Vex, umm. Did you get the mail?" THe other line said.

"Stop calling me Vex, it's Vector." Vector tried not to yell.

"Well did you?"He asked.

"Yes..."Vector asked.

"Cool, that's means your coming!" Vector thought about years ago of the team. Team Chaotix had broke up because of twoteam mates arguing.

"I'll think about it."The crocodile hung up on Charmy then he muttered,"Teenagers."

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

At the Mobius AirPort, Sonic and his family was waiting for Knuckles and his family right next to the security scanner.' What's taking him so long?' Sonic thought, he was tapping his foot waiting impatient. He looked at Dash who was moving his feet around of standing up for 10 minutes straight.

"Why does the plan have to be here so early?"Amy wondered. It was now 2 in the morning and the plane leave at 4.

"Maybe something going on when we get there."Sonic guessed.

"It's going to be a 8 hour ride there. Why did he pick Paradise Island?" Amy put her hand on her hip. "There are nice girls down there." The older hedgehogs looked down at Dash. He smiled and shrugged, "It's a guess." Sonic chuckled then Amy looked at him.

"But I have to pee!" A familiar voice of Chad was in the distance. An older female echidna was holding his hand, "You said that 5 times, we are going to find one." She was pink and purplish fur and braided like dreads, some pants and a nice purple shirt with a gold necklace.

"Julie- Su!" Amy shouted, the echidna looked up and saw her. "Amy!" She shouted back. The security stops her, "Place bags through the X-Ray." Julie- Su put the bag down through the scanner, Chad also. Chad saw the restroom sign on the other side, "I can't hold it much longer!" He ran into the X-Ray and went to the other side towards the bathroom.

"I wanted to do that, but nooooo."Dash explained to his mother. Amy rolled her eyes and waited for Julie- Su to pass. When Julie went past the monitor, it kept beeping.

"Mam, do you have any metal on you?" Security asked.

"Just the metal in my hair…" Security jumped her.

"Terrorist! We got a terrorist!" One screamed, everyone backed away from her.

Sonic saw Knuckles and Sara- Su." Hey, hangs off my wife!" Knuckles yelled, more security went up to Knuckles," Uhh, I mean. I don't know her."

"Knuckles!" Growled Julie-Su. Security grabbed her and took her to security room. Amy ran to help her.

"They took mommy."Sara cried. Chad came out of the restroom and saw Julie- Su being dragged.

"Whose mom is that? I would have been so embarrassed." A bat chuckled, known as Stealth. Stealth was sitting down reading a book in brail. He sat next to Rouge, who was reading a magazine. Chad barked, "That's my mom you bat!"

Stealth got up and walked up to the echidna cracking his neck," Don't call me bat, you predator."

Chad cracked his knuckles, "I'm not a predator. I'm an echidna." They gave each other a death glare. Rouge saw what was going on. She grabbed Stealth by his hand. "Sorry kid, he WON'T mess you."

"Mom, I was only making a friend." Stealth was still giving Chad a death glare.

"It's okay mam, we were just playing around." Chad said, he was acting all innocent. When he walked away Stealth muttered something over his breath, "Mama's boy." Chad turned around.

"What did you just call me!" Chad growled.

"You heard me MaM-"Rouge covered Stealth mouth and gave him a mean look. Chad made a fist but he holds his anger back, he turned back around and started walking. Stealth removed Rouge hands from his mouth," MAMAS BOY!" He screamed. Chad ran back full of anger yelling," Stupid Bat!" Stealth ran towards him. They crashed at each other fighting.

Meanwhile

"So, you want me to take the kids in our rooms at the hotel?" Sonic asked, he knew what Knuckles was going to do.

"I need some time with Julie anyway, you know what I mean." Knuckles laughed.

Sara looked at Dash," What does he mean?"

"Probably playing Twister, my parents do that a lot. Put they never want me to play." Dash sighed." You can play with me." Sara said.

"By the way, where is Chad?" Dash asked, Sara shrugged. Then a big sweep of mobians came in making a circle.

"FIGHT!" They kept repeating.

"I bet the dreads is going to win!" A guy said.

"No way, batman is going to!" Another guy yelled. They ran into the crowd. Knuckles and Sonic couldn't see, but Dash and Sara went between the people legs. They saw Chad fighting a bat kid. Sonic went around and he saw Rouge,"Hey Rouge, long time no see!"

"Hey Sonic." Rouge waved, she was pulling the crowd back.

"So, what's going on? What happen?" Sonic asked, he was helping her.

"My son and other kid did this." She sighed.

"Cool, not the fight. But you have a kid." Then they were pulled back by Knuckles.

"Knuckles you idiot!" Sonic barked.

"Sorry."Then he saw Rouge, "Bat Girl!"

"Knucklehead!"She replied back. They growled at each other.

Someone turned around," Hey look, there's going to be another fight!" Mobians made them enter in the circle with Chad and Stealth.

Sonic went between them, "Please don't do this."

"Bet you won't hit him!"A guy yelled in the crowd. Then everyone ran when security came and grabbed the old heroes and kids in the circle. Dash and Sara followed them.

"Did you guys see that?" Willy said.

"And I got it on camera." Hurricane added. Storm took the camera out of hand," Let's watch it again."

"Wasn't that Sonic?" Wave asked, Jet jumped and hid behind Wave."Where?" Willy chuckled.

"Dad, people won't make front of your weight if you act like a chicken."

"You pay attention to that bird too much." Jet started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked.

"My personal business."Jet pointed to the restroom. When he went inside, he saw a gorilla and a black hedgehog smoking. They stared at him when he came in. Jet went into the stall.

"Pigeon." Shadow joked. Omega started bursting out laughing and banging his fist on the wall leaving a crack.

"Get a new joke; I hear that all the time. King Kong and Terminator."Jet said when he opens the door. They were standing there.

"I see you got jokes on us over weight stork." Shadow said, Omega cracked his knuckles. Jet gulped and try to run, Omega grabbed Jet, "Lets stuff him up."

Outside the restroom you could hear screaming, "Uh oh." Storm said, security came in. You hear were tasers and handcuffs. When security came out with them to the security room. The birds followed.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me sir."Silver asked at a register.

"I'm a girl…."The lady said. Royal and Phoenix had a nasty look.

"Sorry mam, do you know the plane to for Paradise Island at?" He asked. The lady type on the computer snapping her gum in her mouth (ignorant). Silver and Blaze looked at each other with what hell face.

"Pot Head!" Someone said, he put his hand on Silver shoulder. Silver turned around and saw a teenage bee. He had sun glasses, long black and yellow stripe hair, headphones, a black muscle shirt and black baggy like pants."Charmy?"

"Yelp brother, and look at you Blaze."He had his hands out for a hug.

"He isn't old!" Phoenix said.

"What's a pot head?"Royal wondered.

"It's your old man name, remember."Charmy was nudging his and at Silver. His other arm was wrapped around Blaze neck.

Blaze moved out of his arms, "You smell so good." She started smelling his hair. Silver made a jealous face,"It's called Axe." A deep voice said, it was Vector. He threw Charmy's bag at him.

"I told you I would help you Vex." Charmy said.

"It's Vector!" The crocodile roar.

"He never changes." Another voice said. An old chameleon came in wearing old karate clothes; he had the gizzard that look like a Chinese man has. But the odd thing is his eyes.

"Change, I have change you lazy eye lizard." Vector said, they started arguing. Silver backed away with the kids.

"Blaze, can you come over here." Blaze was to bother smelling Charmy.

In the security room, "Where's the bombs at?" A dog barked.

"For the last time, I'm not a terrorist!" Julie- Su said. They had her tied up in the chair, Amy was in another chair.

"She is not a terrorist."Amy sighed.

"Is she tricking you?" The dog said, the other securities were going through the bags.

"No." The dog cut through the tape to release Julie." Alright guys, she clean."

The dogs at the bag stop and put all of her things back. When one of the dogs gave her the bag back, Julie smacks him in the face.

"Pervs." She grumbled. They got out and saw Sonic and them in another room."What did he do this time…"Amy sighed.

In the room

"All we were doing is stopping the fight, right guys." Sonic looked at Knuckles and Rouge for an agreement. All they did was growl at each other.

The old dog sighed," We are going to put the kids in a safe place until you guys are ready for the trip. They will be fine, trust me."

You hear screaming of Chad and Stealth in the other room," Were being brainwashed!" The old dog got up and hit the door of the room to shut them up, he sat down being calm. Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge looked at each other with a frighten look. Dash and Sara looked in the room Chad was in. Chad and Stealth were tied down in the chair watching Barney signing on TV about no bullying.

"Don't worry kids, Sesame Street is next." The dog with headphones on said, he was reading a playboy magazine. Chad and Stealth continued to screaming.

"Poor Chad." Sara said. Dash gave a salute for good luck. The security door open," We got more to watch Barney." Jet, Omega, and Shadow had come in.

"Is that Jet?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

"What? No, Jet is skinny, skate around, and brag that he's the master." Knuckles explained.

Shadow hid behind Omega,"Damn, it's Rouge." Omega saw Rouge.

"Don't' worry Rouge, we will come back and see you." Omega said, Rouge made an I don't know you look. They kicked them in the room Chad and Stealth was in. The dog with the headphones got up and tied them next to the kids, "You guys are just in time for Sesame Street."

"I'm over 50 for crying out loud!" Shadow shouted.

"Damn, he's old." Stealth said to Chad, Chad laughed. Shadow looked at them," Kids." Omega looked at them and scans what he was going to do to them.

"Who are you staring at?" Chad asked, the gorilla went closer to his face and showed out his teeth." He won't do anything." Stealth said.

"I know." Omega sighed and went back sitting straight kicking his legs around. Jet took glints at the window; he saw Willy and Wave out there.

"Can you get my husband out?" Wave said. Willy waved at Jet and pointed at the camera that he is recording.

The old dog corrected his glasses," No, he was involved gang fighting and smoking."

"Dad doesn't smoke." Willy said. Sonic looked at Wave, Knuckles smacked him.

"You are married." He said, and then he went back growling at Rouge.

"How's the Master Emerald doing?" She asked.

"In top lock security." He growled. (Wow, really)

Sonic rolled his eyes and focus on Wave, the small bird went to his face.

"That's my mom you looking at!" Willy said, he looked at Rouge. Love in first sight went in his mind. He smooths his feather back and checked his breath. He took her hand, "Hello miss, my name is William. But people call me Willy." He made a voice sound sweet. Rouge had a confuse look," Uhh, my name is Rouge….."

"What a lovely name, like a rose." He stroked her hand.

Knuckles went to Sonic ear, "He got moves." Sonic really didn't pay attention. He still was looking at Wave, then the name pop up in his head.

"Wave!" Wave turned around when she heard her name. She looked at the blue hedgehog, "Sonic?"

"The one and only." He chuckled. Wave looked Willy,"I work out 24/7. Check out these muscles."

Right before Willy flinch his muscle Wave grabbed his arm." Hey, mom I was talking to Rouge."

"Hello Rouge, I'm sorry. He never acts like this." Wave struggled holding Willy hand.

"No, it's okay." She saw Willy make the call me sign with his hand.

"Wait a second! That was Jet?" Knuckles jumped out of his seat and went to the window.

"Please Knux, don't do i-"Sonic was interrupted by Knuckles.

"Hey Jet, you must be the master of the couch!" He yelled at the window. Jet hid his face until Shadow was staring at Jet.

"Jet, wow. I thought you were going to skate and exercise." Jet sighed, Omega was laughing out loud. Chad and Stealth backed they seat away from Omega. Storm and Hurricane came in with soda.

"Did you get Jet?" Storm asked, Hurricane saw Willy heart eyeing at Rouge.

"Young love?" Hurricane answered. The security door was slammed; The Chaotix and Silver family came in.

"I'm too young to go to jail!"Phoenix cried, security had flammable gloves holding her to the other room. The same with Royal, he was growling.

"Weed head!" Knuckles said to Silver, Silver sighed. Blaze sat next to Rouge, "Let me guess, someone got in trouble with you?"

"Yes." Rouge answered.

"Got two and a team."Blaze sighed.

"Blaze!" Amy said. All the girls went up to each other talking about life.

In the room, "Get in crocodile." The dog said, Vector did. He stepped on Omega foot.

"Ouch, what the hell!" The gorilla growled. He bust out of the chair (he should of earlier). They started throwing fist. Sonic and Knuckles were trying to calm them down.

"Godzilla and King Kong!" Dash yelled in excitement. Willy came in and started recording.

"We need more security!" The old dog yelled in the phone. All of the kids went into the room and watch. Omega picked up the chair Stealth was in and threw in at Vector. Vector duck down, the chair went through the window. Stealth got up and went back inside in a dash cheering on. He unlooses Chad, "Thank you." Shadow saw the bat unloose the echidna.

"Hey kid, want to get me out?"Shadow asked.

"Nah, your okay."Stealth said.

"Wait until I get my hands on you kid." Shadow growled.

"You don't know where I'm going grandpa." Stealth joked, the kids laughed. Shadow bust through the chair, "I can't wait to have your head in my hand." Stealth gulped and ran out screaming.

"Hey, put me down!" Sonic screamed, Omega was going to throw him. Stealth hid behind Rouge, he saw the rage hedgehog looking at him. Shadow saw that he was in front of him, "Shadow?" Rouge said. The girls stop talking and looked at Shadow.

"I wonder how he went past security."Julie- Su whispered to Amy. (He lied and called his self a war veteran.) Shadow didn't know what to say except," Hey Rouge." Rouge hugged him, he hugged her back.

"That's my woman you touching!" Willy said.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Stealth went between them,"Woah, hands off my mom."Then he looked at Willy," I'll get you later." Willy gulped.

'Mom?'Shadow thought.

"Mom?" Omega came in and looked at Stealth.

"I don't even know you." Rouge looked at the gorilla.

"It's Omega, we wanted to….. Change." Shadow said, Omega picked up Stealth by his leg and had him close to his face. "I have no fruit on me DK." Stealth was scared.

"Aww, he looks like his mommy. Now I have a buddy to hang around with then you Shadow." Omega made a crazy smiled.'Oh boy.' Stealth thought. Sonic looked at his watch, it was 3:50.

He stands up on the old dog desk, "I love to see that we are all happy to see each other, but we only have 10 minutes to the plane!" Everyone stopped and scattered around. The extra security came in, "You guys aren't going know where."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. The security guard didn't know what was going on until he saw the old heroes walking towards them cracking their knuckles.

"I call the on the left." Storm said. The security guard made a gulp, the heroes jumped them. Sara closed the security door.

The old dog didn't know what to do, "SWAT team?" he picked up the phone and notice that the end of the plug was cut. Dash stand up on his desk, Stealth got up also.

"What should we do him?" Dash asked.

"I don't know." Stealth said, he heard a whistle. "How about payback." Chad pointed at the other room. The dog got scared when he saw phoenix pull out tape from the drawer.

5 minutes later, Vector threw the security in the other room. The old dog was taped, scratched, bruised, and bitten up.

"Damn, I miss doing this." Charmy said, he put a tooth pick in his mouth. He looked at his phone for the time,"Umm, we only have 5 minutes left." Everyone stop and ran out.

"Does anyone know where the plane gate is at?" Amy asked.

"The lady didn't even tell us." Silver sighed." I thought she was a man." Royal said. The kids laughed even Charmy and Omega. Sonic ran to the register, "Excuse me miss, do you know the gate to Paradise Island?" The lady smacked her gum and looked at him for 10 seconds," Yeah…" She put her magazine down.

Sonic looked around, "Can you tell me?" He looked at his watch, 4 minutes left.

"Keep going straight, take a left passing 3 gates, turn right, pass 2 gates and you will see a lady down there." She said in a boring voice."Thank you…" Sonic backed away and had a cold chill. He headed back to the crowd," Here's what we got to do; I want everyone hold on to all of their things and follow me." Everyone got ready, Sonic started running. He notices how Dash was right next to him going further up.

Espio looked back and saw security running from the far distance, "We got a problem." He threw some ninja knives behind him; Blaze sent a fire tornado to them. Willy pulled out his board and started skating ahead, even Hurricane. Stealth was jumping on people heads," My bad."

Chad stop and climbed on Knuckles, "Dad, just knock them over." Knuckles slammed his fist in the ground causing the people ahead to fall and clearing the way.

"Everyone take a deep left!" Sonic said, everyone started to drift to the left, Stealth landed on Shadow head."My bad." He said again, Shadow grumbled under his breath. 3 minutes left, Sonic started counting the gates. Then he took a right and counted the gates. He saw the same lady that was at the register. Sonic slowed his self down; everyone did even though they crash at each other.

"You were just at the-"Sonic was angry.

"Please hand me the tickets." She smacked her gum."Get in a straight line or you're not going anywhere!" Everyone went into a straight line. Knuckles cutted in front of Jet.

"Knuckles you cutted!" Jet shouted.

"Don't let me feed you a knuckle sandwich." Knuckles roar.

"Aww, he cutted!" Royal complained, all the kids made the Aww sound and pointed.

"Shut up!" Knuckles said, they still pointed. When everyone where going to pass," Can we put your things on the plane." The guy said. Silver use his powers, picked up all of the bags, threw it at the window and sent it to the plane.

"There they are!" The old dog was back, everyone got on to the plane. Amy slammed the plane door at the old dog face, he tried to open it. Rouge went pass and stuck the finger at him.

Sonic sat down,"Hey son, want to sit with me?" Dash sat next to Chad. Knuckles sat next to Sonic, "Just give him some time." Sonic sighed.

Shadow saw Rouge, he walked over to her seat then he saw Stealth. Omega was in the back seat, he picked up Stealth, "What the hell!"

"Watch that language Stealth." Rouge barked. Stealth looked at Omega, "Your sitting with me fluffy." Omega said. Shadow looked at Omega with a smirk, "I guess I'm sitting here then." He sat next to Rouge. Shadow saw Willy do the slice neck hand sign.

"She mines." He growled at his seat. Hurricane rolled his eyes and went back to his game.

Silver looked around the seat then looked at Royal, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like planes, what happen there were snakes?" Royal worried, Charmy turned around in his seat.

"Don't worry little guy, that was just a movie. Isn't that right Vex?" Charmy said next to him.

"It's Vector!" He yelled.

"Look, if they make front of you, say something back." Storm said.

"But how, I can't be that quick." Jet sighed.

"Let me help you." Espio appeared.

"She is so cute!" Amy said, Phoenix hid her face in Blaze. Julie- Su laughed," Bet that she picky in the inside."

"There is no way she can be like that." Wave said.

"Oh yeah, look at this one." Julie pointed at Sara.

"Want to play?" Sara asked Phoenix, she got off of Blaze and ran off with her.

**A/N There will be more explain on the plane in next chapter, I'll make it funny.**

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

2 hours later, Royal looked under his seat. He saw a snake tail, "DAD, WAKE UP!" He clawed on to Silver fur.

"What is it!" He woke up screaming. People looked back scared.

"There's a snake!" He screamed. Silver looked around and sighed.

"There is no snake, and why are you watching a rated R movie anyway." While Silver was talking, Royal saw a snake behind him. A king cobra was going around his neck. Royal screamed and got out of his seat. Silver was choking, he grabbed the snake. The snake turn out big then it turn into Stealth.

"Stealth, what the heck, how do you?" Silver let go of him behind he was chocking.

"What the heck, I was only messing around." Stealth was catching his breath. He then heard stomping,"Oh crap." He shape shift into a money and ran off.

Omega came by, "Did you see Stealth?"

"He just turn into a monkey, and went down there." Silver pointed to the front of the airplane. Omega went down the direction.

Dash was watching a movie on his mom Iphone, Chad was reading a comic book. Chad felt something on his head, he looked up.

"Dash look, a monkey." Chad shook Dash, Dash laughed.

"He's wearing Stealth's clothes." He added.

"Poor Stealth, he got rob by a monkey." Chad shook his head in shame."I don't get rob by anyone." They looked at the monkey again. Stealth got off of Chad head, Dash and Chad looked at him."Stealth?" They said in an illusion.

"The legendary Stealth." He said, he turned back to his self.

"Cool, how you do that?" Dash asked, he raised his hand.

"Born like that. And I got this other power I have no idea about yet." Stealth said.

"I was born with speed, strength, and a bit of high stamina." Dash said.

"Well, I'm stronger than you anyway. And ancient echidna skills from my ancestors." Chad crossed his arm. Royal punched Stealth, "What was that for!"

"For scaring me." Royal growled." So what you guys talking about?"

"Our powers, so far I have the best." Chad said, Stealth and Dash looked at him.

"Well, I can lift objects, can't say the name right. And I rule the inferno." Royal said.

"What's inferno?" Dash asked.

"Hell in another language." Stealth said. Willy and Hurricane came in," The gorilla looking for you."

"I know."Stealth sighed.

"What power you too have?" Dash asked.

"Master of the winds." Willy said in a bravery words." Same here." Hurricane added.

Sara and Phoenix came in," What you guys talking about?"

"None of your business, men club only." Chad barked.

"You're not a man Chad. You go in mom and dad room for monsters." It went to and ohhhhh sound from the boys, Chad face was read.

"What you guys talking about Royal?" Phoenix asked.

"Boy things." Royal lied. Phoenix crossed her arms," What boys thing?"

"None of your business goes play with Sara!" Royal barked. Phoenix was going to cry."Please don't. I'm sorry." He hugged her.

He let go of her, "Just go play with Sara please." Phoenix ran off with Sara."Let's make up my dad face!"

The boys looked over at Royal," Why she here, my dad is didn't even tell me where babies come from." Royal pouted." I know where babies come from!" All the boys raised their hands.

"Dash." Royal picked.

"We come from storks." Dash explained, Willy and Hurricane laughed.

"No way, we come from eggs." Hurricane said.

"That's what I was going to say. Only my dad said he found me in a FedEx box." Chad said.

"What no way, storks drop us off at the chimney." Dash yelled. Stealth laughed.

"What so funny?" Dash turned around.

"You would have gotten brain damage." Stealth laughed, Chad joined also.

"Oh yeah, where do babies come from Stealth?" Dash growled. Stealth stopped laughing, and went quiet.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say it." Stealth said.

"Come on Stealth, it won't be that bad." Hurricane said.

"Besides, Royal wants to know." Willy added.

"Fine. You, Hurricane, and Chad are right for them. But for me, Dash, and Royal… It's a different story." Stealth lowered his voice.

"Come on Stealth, it's probably not that bad." Royal said.

"Don't skip details either." Chad added. Stealth sighed," When a mommy and daddy like each other so much….

Sara and Phoenix looked at Knuckles," Now your dad looks pretty."

"Wait, we need lipstick on Mr. Sonic." Sara said, Phoenix gave her the lipstick.

Shadow went by and saw what they were doing; the girls paused and looked at him."Continue on what you're doing." He walked off, they resume. He saw Omega looking under the seats, "Nephew, where are you?"

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I'm looking for our nephew." Omega said, he lifted up a lady seat.

"He isn't my nephew."

"Yes he is."Omega smiled.

"No he's not."

"You're just mad because someone got Rouge first." Omega said, Shadow made a fist.

"Listen crap thrower. I don't even like kids; second, you don't know anything about our relationship okay. Were just friends…" Shadow sighed.

"Whatever you say. He's is really good at this game of tag." Omega continued on. Shadow sat back down, "What's Omega doing?" Rouge asked.

"Checking around for snakes." Shadow lied. Rouge rose her eyebrow at him;" He lost Stealth didn't he?"

"No, he playing hides and seeks." Shadow said.

"That means he's lying." Rouge got up.

"Look, he would probably come back. You know how they be when they miss their moms and dads." Shadow tries to calm her. Rouge sat back down and sighed when she heard the father part.

"His father's ditch him when he was little?" Shadow asked, Rouge ear perked up.

"Something likes that." She said. (Note: She does not want to tell Shadow that he is Stealth dad. Stealth doesn't care about his dad because Rouge doesn't want him talk him.)

"Who the hell watch Lifetime channel?" Blaze said.

"I don't."Wave said.

Julie- Su was looking around for her purse," Any of you guys saw my purse?"

"The girls took it?" Amy said, Blaze jumped.

"You shouldn't have done that." Blaze said.

"Why?" Wave asked.

"Phoenix love messing through my stuff and test it out on Silver when he's asleep." The girls laughed.

Jet came by," Why do the two girls put make up on Sonic and Knuckles?" The girls got up until they heard a huge scream from the boys. Shadow and Rouge got up, "Where did it come from?"

Sonic and Knuckles woke up and saw Sara and Phoenix standing there looking at them." What you girls doing?" They dropped the makeup and ran. Knuckles looked at Sonic laughing," What's so funny?" Sonic laughed at Knuckles." What you laughing at ugly?" Knuckles growled.

The boys ran by screaming their lungs out. Sonic saw Dash," What happen?" Dash threw up near Sonic.

"The horror!" Royal yelled, he looked at his mom.

"Royal, what happen?" Blaze said, Royal threw up on someone. He backed away from her. Stealth came by with a silent face, "Stealth, what happen?" Rouge asked.

"Life…."Stealth said. Omega grabbed Stealth," Don't ever run from me fluffy." Stealth sighed.

"You lied to my mom!" Dash said, he was hiding behind Vector.

"Lie to you about what?" Amy was trying to get him, but he kept moving around.

"The stork story." Charmy grabbed him.

"Lucky I'm from an egg." Chad said. Willy and Hurricane shook their heads.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Night time on the plane, the kids were the main one asleep. Charmy was texting around on his phone (all teens do), Sonic was talking to Jet.

"Jet, you're just… big." Sonic said

"He meant to say fat."Knuckles joked when he went by. Jet growled," Shut up big head!" Knuckles stood there, "I shouldn't be talking. What you do for a living, eat and sleep?" Everyone went oohh and some laughed.

"Actually I make boards and get more money than you." Jet said back, the oohh sound went by again. Knuckles looked at everyone and they stop.

"How much, from your wife purse?" Knuckles growled.

"No, from your taxes." Jet crossed his arms; he looked at Espio that gave him thumbs up. Knuckles fingers dig into the seat, Sonic pulled the angry echidna away.

"Give him a break, and you know what your wife is going to say." Sonic said. (Knuckles have anger issues and took a class for 3 years.)

"Knuckles, does he really take your taxes?" Charmy asked. Knuckles pushed off Sonic and ran towards Jet," That's it!" He jumped on Jet and punches were thrown at each other. Everyone looked at Charmy,"What?"

Meanwhile, Dash walked around in the front of the plane. He saw 2 guys wearing robes holding guns and opening the pilot area of the plane.' Terrorists.' He thought, he ran to Chad who was asleep.

"Chad." He kept repeating. Chad kept moving around in his sleep, "What do you want?"

"There's terrorist on the plane." Chad eyes open up, he was going to scream but Dash covered his mouth.

"Don't tell everyone or they do the funky chicken. Get Royal, Willy, and Hurricane." Dash planned. Chad heart was beating hard; he got up and ran to Royal. Royal had Phoenix curled up to him.' Royal sucks his thumb.' Chad laughed at his thought, he tapped on Royal.

"Leave me alone Phoenix." He said in his sleep. Chad punched him in his stomach and covered his mouth.

"Look you big baby, we need you to meet up on front quickly." Chad said, Royal was scared."Now go to the area where Dash sits at, okay?"

Dash ran around and he saw Stealth sleeping in Omega arms, Omega wouldn't let him go. Dash climbed up on the side of the chair. He started to shake Stealth.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it." Stealth said when he turned to the other side. Dash thought for a second, 'thief.' Then he shook Stealth again.

"What do you want, kid?" Stealth yawned.

"We have a huge problem."Dash said. Stealth looked up at Omega, "You got me."

"No, there some terrorist on the plane." He whispered slowly. "Terro-"He covered Stealth mouth. Some people woke up and looked back. Dash made an innocent smile and looked back at Stealth, "Meet me at my seat and think of a plan."

Chad sat down in his seat while Hurricane was covering Willy mouth. Royal was walking around in circles shaking.

"You sure the plan is going to work?" Hurricane asked.

"Of course it will. Right, Batman?" Chad said." Trust me, I got the brains and know everything." Stealth said putting on his sunglasses.

"Of course you know everything." Royal whispered, he saw them looking at him with a death look. Willy face was turning pale. Hurricane let go Willy,"I saw the light." (Dramatic)

Shadow sat back down and looked in his bag, "Where is that beer bottle?" He grumbled. He then looked up and saw Chad and Dash wearing the airport service uniform with fake mustaches.

"I look hot when I am grown." Chad was checking his self out. Dash smack Chad in his head, "Stick to the plan." They saw Shadow looking at them; they grabbed the cart and pushed it to the front. Shadow started drinking his beer and he saw Stealth and Willy wearing pilot suits and beards.

"You sure Hurricane will be okay?" Willy asked fixing his hat.

"He'll be fine. Think of this Willy, we are saving everyone on the plane." Stealth thought of gold, money, owning the army (he wants to be in the army but his mom won't allow it).

"My love will love me to death." Willy said, he saw Stealth looking at him with his fist shaking.

Shadow got up and went to an eagle, "What do those two look like?" He pointed at Stealth and Willy.

The eagle focused on them, "There pilots, duh. How you pilots doing?" He shouted.

"Doing well!" Willy shouted back, people wooted back at them, Shadow groaned.

"Shadow, let them do their job. By the way, where is Stealth?" Omega said, Shadow pointed at him.

"Stealth doesn't have a beard." Omega laughed.

In the pilot room, "We will show them who will rule the world." A monkey laughed. The other monkey stomach grumbled, the first monkey looked at him."I thought you ate."

"I did but some other monkey took it." He said (that was Omega). A knock was on the door," Time to eat fellas!" Dash said in a manly voice. (He has a voice changer). The terrorist started to panic, "Put on the clothes." They put on the pilots clothes. The first monkey open the door," Hello….." 'They midgets!' He thought.

"Height doesn't matter buddy. I have a family to feed."Chad said, he rolled in the cart. One of them try to open up the dish, Dash smacked his hand." Does your mother tell you to pray then eat?" Dash barked. The hungry monkey sighed.

"Your shift is over you two." Stealth and Willy came in and closed the door.

"Come on, give us some more time." One complained.

"No, just get some rest buddy while we eat." Willy said. The hungry monkey growled.

"I can't take it anymore!" He torn off the suit and was in his robe. He pulled out a gun, "Sit down midgets!" They all had their hands up and sat down.

"Stealth, you said it will work." Dash said."It's not over yet." Stealth whispered.

"Dude, we weren't supposed to do that yet." The other monkey said.

"You sit down too, I'm hungry!" He growled, the monkey sat. Chad took the gun and put it behind his back.

Sonic saw Shadow drinking beer," Faker." He sat next to him.

"Leave me alone." He said.

"I remember you always saw that. What you doing drinking?" He asked.

"Do you want one?" He asked."Yes."

While Shadow was looking around in his bag, "By the way, I saw the other you and his friends dress up and went into the pilot room." Sonic grabbed Shadow by the arm and dragged him," What are you doing?" The black hedgehog growled.

"I need someone to hold the camera." He said (geek). When he knocked on the door, the monkey pulled them in.

"What's the big idea?" Sonic said until he saw a gun pointed at his face.

"Sit down with the midgets." He said, they sat down next to Willy.

"I'm too young to die!" Willy cried.

"Shut it kid, we'll get out of here." Shadow said.

"I was supposed to say that." Stealth growled. They growled at each other, Dash thought about something.' Where Royal and Hurricane.'

When the monkey opens the cart, he had some guns pointed at him. Hurricane had a (fake) bomb strapped on him."We will all die on here, son! Get into the corner." Royal had the gun laser pointed at his lower region.

"Tha-"Royal shot the window on accident."My bad." The two terrorist sat into the corner, "What's the point anyway, we have a time bomb in the airplane."

"We did?" the other one said.

"It was in your bag." He said.

"I thought it was in yours!" The other monkey cursed in a different language.

"We save the plane!" Chad said, Sonic snatched the gun out of his pocket." Kids don't play with guns. Wait a sec, these are water guns!" The kids laughed.

"I would like to laugh but, who is controlling the plane?" Shadow said.

Stealth looked at Shadow with an annoyed look," How can you be my uncle, your boring." Sonic saw Shadow and Stealth cross their arms and looked away from each other with an humph.

"Shad, you know how to control a plane?" Sonic asked, Shadow got on to controls. Sonic looked at Dash, he was dancing around repeating we save the plane. Sonic went to the speakers and said, "We save all of you guys from terrorists." The word terrorist woke up everyone and they screamed.

**A/N: Needed something about terrorist on the plane with humor.**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later, Storm woke up and looked out the window and saw the island.

"You guys, we are here!" He shouted. People hoorayed because staying on the plane for hours is like hell. The plane had landed and everyone got off.

"Thank you, Lord!" Sara kissed the ground."You're welcome." A voice from above. Phoenix looked up in the sky confused.

"Ignore it princess."Silver moved away scared. Sonic looked how amaze the island was. Jungles , beaches, hotels, and a huge city.

"This is Paradise." Sonic said putting his arms on his sides, he saw Shadow getting out of the plane dragging the terrorist.

"Tell me to drive something again with these monkeys complaining 'are we there yet' you're dead." Shadow growled.

"Oh Shadow, you're so funny." Sonic chuckled then he seen how serious he was."So what are we going to do with the terrorist?" Shadow pointed it at the awaken pilots, a crowd of people, cameras, and the president.

In the middle of the crowd, "We like to thank these young heroes." The president said.

"I came up with the plan!" Chad said. (That's a lie)

"Look, I need some files for joining the army." Stealth said Rouge grabbed him by his ear, "Try to call me!" he shouted when he went away.

"Are you guys the new heroes?" A new reporter asked, she put the microphone so close to Dash face, it went in his mouth. Dash began to freak out screaming and running off to Amy.

"That's a top secret question." The teenage bee said, he put shades on.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm there agents; the credit they get is to me." Charmy smiled. Vector grabbed Charmy by his antenna," Come on kid."

While walking, "So where are we suppose to meet Tails?" Julie-Su asked.

"Never said it in the letter. Just look how excited Sonic is to finally see him in years." Amy said, the girls looked at Sonic. He turned around with a weird smiled and glitching around; Dash was backing away from him slowly.

"You sure he's happy or having a spaz attack?" Wave asked.

"Trust me." Amy said (you know she is in embarrassed).

Orange fox was holding a sign that said welcome. Double tails, glasses, wearing a suit, and wearing cologne. He was a young teenager with money.

"Father, I can't see them." A robotic fox said (he has fur to cover it up like the terminator or Omega is). He wore a Hawaii shirt and swim shorts.

"Don't worry son, they will never miss it. Not with all the trouble they in." Tails said, he read their files.

"What happens if they don't like me?" The fox said. Tails stroked his hair," Gizmo, people like you, I like you. They will love you." Gizmo smiled and continued looking out. He saw a hedgehog running around screaming, "Are you Tails!"

"Get away from me creep!" A lady said, she smacked him in the face hard leaving a red mark.

"Are you Tails?" Sonic grabbed on to Espio.

"No…" He responded, Sonic ran off. Espio shook his head in shame and felt someone touching his robe. He looked down and saw the cat boy staring at him.

"Are you a ninja?" Royal asked.

"Yes."

"Cool! Show me a trick." Royal was excited. Espio threw a ninja bomb on the floor and he disappeared."Where you go!" Royal was looking around. Espio stayed invisible trying not to have Royal asking him so many questions and follow.

Tails saw the blue hedgehog being held by the pink hedgehog, "Sonic, calm down."

"Are you Tails?" He asked.

"No." Amy responded, he screamed and ran off. Dash sighed, and climbed on Omega back where Stealth was at.

"About the funky chicken?" Stealth joked, Omega laughed.

"My dad is so embarrassing." Dash said, he looking down in the ground shaking his feet.

"At least you have a dad." Dash looked up at Stealth, his ears were down.

"Don't mind that, your dad is just a punk. Here's a thing about dads, they all act stupid. Look at my dad, he grabbed the wrong kid from the park. I and Sara were there for hours." Chad said, he put his hand around Stealth. (Knuckles sure is a nice dad)

"No wonder why his head is so big." Stealth said, Chad shook his head and they laughed.

"I actually like your dad, Dash." Willy said."My dad is well…"

"Huge like a house." Chad said Stealth and Chad both high five.

Hurricane came in, "No, as a ship." They all laughed.

"No, the world."Omega laughed.

Willy looked at Stealth, "Don't worry Stealth. I'll be your father someday. We will go fishing together and play sports." Stealth jumped on Willy back and started attacking him, Willy was crawling away but he was pulled back. Everyone try to stop the fight, Rouge pulled Willy up.

"What did Stealth do to you?"

"Nothing my love, we were playing around." Rouge dropped Willy. Shadow was holding on to Stealth hoodie,"Calm down kid."

"Get off of me old man!" Shadow had him in a grip that he couldn't escape, "I'm not letting you go until you calm down kid."

"Hey look, it's Tails. What up bro!" Charmy shouted and waved. Tails walked with a limp because of Gizmo on his leg hiding. They did an old cool handshake."How you doing Charmy?"

"…Work." Charmy said.

"Liar, I have to pay for your phone bills." Vector said. Charmy was embarrassed.

"Tails, he's a big boy now!" Julie was hugging him."Group hugs ladies!" Tails saw all the girls hugging him.

"Lucky." Storm said, Omega sighed. The blue hedgehog ears perked when he heard the girls yelled Tails. He jumped down from a building top to Tails.

"So where is Sonic?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Dead." Knuckles lied. Then a big blue flash jumped on Tails, "Buddy!"

Tails was freaking out,"Woah, Sonic. Calm down." Sonic wasn't letting him go."I miss you so much bro." Tails hugged him back, "Me too bro."

It went silent for a couple of seconds until," Brokeback Mountain moment." Jet said, everyone laughed.

Dash saw Gizmo,"Hey." Gizmo saw him and was scared, "Hi."

"What you scared of?" Dash asked, he showed out his hand."The name is Dash."

Gizmo shook it, "Gizmo."

"Cool, let me show you the group." Dash made a hand sign to follow, Gizmo did. 'Maybe they are nice.'

In the hotel, "I can't believe my mom won't allow me to have alcohol in the limo." Sara said.

"At least we get to stick are heads out the window top." Phoenix helping Sara to cheer up.

"Make way for the super star ladies."Charmy came in."Damn, this is huge." More than 50 floors.

Dash went into the elevator, "Cool, it's see through."

"Seeing what people do in elevators." Gizmo said.

"Like that." Dash pointed to the next elevator going done. A couple was making out, when their door open.

"I hope people didn't see that." The lady said fixing her hair.

"Nah, they didn't." the guy said cleaning his clothes. They saw the crew looking at them with an distinguished face.

When they walk away," That is why there is a place called hotel room." Vector shouted.

"Don't worry; I do that with my girl!" Charmy said.

"Listen up friends. I split up the rooms with age and gender. The kids have their own room Charmy, you have to bunk with them." Tails said.

"What, why?"

"Immature."

Charmy grumbled under his breath, "You can stay with us amigo!" Royal hugged his leg.

"And the girls and boys split up." Tails said, Knuckles was shock.

"Wait, I need my woman you know."

"Knux, get use to it." Tails said.

"At least I got a woman."

"Well I have women." Tails said, he walked away.

"Oh my goodness, Tails a pimp." Shadow was shock even Stealth was. Storm looked at Omega with a sad look," He's a pimp man!" When Tails open the kid's room, all the kids ran in.

"Top bunk!" Phoenix shouted.

Shadow came in holding Stealth."Are you still mad?"

"No." Shadow let go of him slowly. Stealth looked up at Shadow trying to focus his emotion."Now go play with your friends."

"Yo, Stealth!" Chad told him to go on top bunk. Stealth ran him and climbed on top bunk.

Dash laid on top bunk,"Hey Gizmo, you want this?"

"Sure."Gizmo climbed on it in ease. Every kid looked at him in amazed.

Out in the hall,"So what we doing next when things are settle down?" Sonic asked.

"I hope your wearing a nice suit tonight." Tails said.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Later

"What you guys think how I look?" Sonic came in wearing a tuxedo. The boys looked at him and kept going through their bags."Anyone?"

"We would love to comment you, but we're boys."Vector said. He had on a dark green tuxedo. Shadow came out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue tuxedo with ripped off sleeves.

"Shadow, if we are going to express how we feel at something fancy. Why do that?" Silver explained.

"This is how I feel. Besides, fancy people show how they feel anyway." Shadow said, Silver rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. Until he finally found his silver tuxedo.

Omega was flipping through channels on the top bunk, Vector went by. The bunk bed was sagging down like it was going to break."Uhh, Omega? Should you be switching places with Shadow?"

Omega looked at the crocodile, "I called it."

"Wow, another immature adult." Espio said, he was wearing a dark purple suit. Omega got up and took his dark red tuxedo to the bathroom. He threw Silver out who was only wearing the top and holding his pants. Jet and Knuckles laughed at Silver boxers," What's with the hearts?"

"Hey, doesn't matter if I have patterns on my boxers?" Silver complained.

"If you're a kid. Do you have Power Rangers at home?" Storm joked, Silver face was red. Knuckles climbed on to Omega bed to get the remote.

"Why bunk beds anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a lot of us here." Jet said.

"Then Tails would have to rent a lot of rooms." Espio explained.

"Well, I wanted a room with my woman." Knuckles said.

"Then it will be earthquakes." Jet joked, everyone laughed.

"Shut up Happy Feet! At least I won't go coc-a doodle-doo." Knuckles barked back. A knock was at the door, Sonic opened it. Chad and Stealth just walk right in, "Get the remote!" Chad took the remote from Knuckles.

"What was that for?" Knuckles said. Chad was going through channels.

"Kids watching Disney and Nick." Chad said.

"Ohh, stop there!" Stealth said. John Cena was up ready to fight.

"Don't worry, their mothers will come in and grabbed them to change." Sonic shrugged.

In the girls room

"He is so hot!" Amy screamed.

"I call dibs!" Blaze said.

"What, no way!" Rouge barked. They were all watching the E! Top hottest guys in the world. Julie changes the channel, "My show is on." Reality Show.

"I don't get talk shows that much." Wave said.

"Here's the thing, see what you have under your chair." Rouge explained.

"All I need is a stack full of money under my chair. Somehow, the money Sonic and I bring home is getting low." Amy thought out loud.

"You get fired?" Blaze asked.

"No." Amy said.

"Ask Sonic then." Rouge said. Julie- Su went through her bag and saw a small tie,"Oh crap, I'm supposed to dress Chad."

"And Stealth."Rouge sighed; she followed Julie to the kid's room. They saw Dash and Gizmo on the floor closing their ears looking like they was in pain.

"You boys have to deal with it!" Sara said.

"Just like Charmy is." Phoenix said, she tighten up the chair that Charmy was sitting in making him watch Disney.

"What happen to the cartoons!" He screamed. Willy and Hurricane crawled out and they closed the door,""We made it out."

"What about the others?" Hurricane asked.

"They'll survive."Willy got up brushing off his suit. He was looking at Rouge up and down, "You look more beautiful I see you." Hurricane did a face palm.

"Skip the romance. Did you guys see Chad?" Julie asked.

"Chad and Stealth got out. At first, they were watching a scary movie. Then Sara and Phoenix change the channel to Disney. We all screamed and they got out saying 'be a brave solider.' And now, we are out here." Hurricane said.

Willy looked at Hurricane, "Cool story bro." (Note: They are not brothers.)

"So where do you think they went?" Rouge asked.

"In the guy's room." Hurricane responds. They head to the guys door.

"Who is it?" Sonic said on the other side.

"Open the door, Sonic." They both said.

Sonic open the door by a crack, "Sorry, guys only." Then Sonic got pushed down by the door and the girls went inside. Chad saw Julie and dropped the remote on Stealth head,"Ow."

Stealth was rubbing his head until he saw Rouge, "Now what do we do?"

"Run." Chad said, he almost jumped off the bed but Knuckles grabbed him.

"Let's go to mommy." Knuckles chuckled.

"Not the suit!" Chad bit Knuckles arm. Knuckles roared and let go of Chad making him run out of the hallway. Julie – Su and Knuckles chased after him. Stealth sighed and got off the bed, "Kids these days." Right before Rouge was going to take his arm; Stealth slid underneath her and ran through the hallway.

"Stealth!" She yelled, she ran after him. When Stealth went by Chad, he was already being dragged into the girl's room. Stealth made a salute and kept running. A big flash of light was in front of him which made him stop. Shadow was in front of him.

"You know what old man. I think you're starting to like me." Stealth said, he showed out his hands looking like he was going to be arrested.

"Mom, my hair is fine!" Royal screamed, he was getting his hair gelled back.

"Quit moving or you go bald." Blaze said, Phoenix laughed. Royal looked into the mirror and sighed. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw the boys hair gelled back also.

"Welcome to the club." Dash said.

"We got jackets." Gizmo added, Stealth and Chad laughed."Good one dude." Gizmo made a smile.

Tails came in holding a camera, "Excuse me, can you take a picture of all of us." The guy took the camera.

"Alright, everyone bunch up together." He said, everyone did.

"Now smile." He said, everyone smiled accept Shadow. " He needs to smile."

"Come on Shad, smile." Sonic said.

"No."

"Please, we haven't seen you smile before." Jet explained.

"Yea, haven't seen you smile before." Rouge said sarcastic, Shadow blushed.

"Please, we have to go." Tails said pointing at his watch.

"I got an idea." Knuckles said." Kids, do the cute face and say please."

"Please!" They said looking at him with the puppy dog face even Sonic joined in. Stealth didn't even want to put the puppy face up.

"Fine! And don't even do that Sonic, it's gross." Shadow said."If I catch any of you guys looking at me smiling I wi-"

"Heads come off, we know ." Stealth said. Everyone try not to look at Shadow and they smiled. When the camera flash.

"I saw him smile!" Sonic teased, Shadow growled and tries to punch him.

**Please Review**

**A/N: Do not think that it's only one chapter, putting up another one after this.**


	14. Chapter 14

They exit out of the limo in front of the restaurant.

Dash looked how huge it was, "Wow, you eat here a lot?"

"Not really, there other places than this." Gizmo explained.

"Gizmo, we declare you as the next Tony Stark Jr." Stealth explained.

"Then who's my dad?" He asked.

"Tony Stark."Dash answered."Does he build super suits?"

"No, my dad is just my dad." Gizmo chuckled.

"Then I am Clark Kent!" Royal yelled.

"You don't deserve it Royal, I'm Superman." Dash barked.

"Batman?" He saw Stealth make a cough and pointed at his self.

"Then I'm Spiderman." Royal said.

"Who am I then?" Willy screamed. The kids made an argument.

Sonic looked at them and shook his head," Kids."

"So, we all are sitting together?" Knuckles asked.

"Kids sit together and get what they want like we do." Tails said. They all stand in a long line until the guy at the door saw Tails,"Mr. Prowers, right this way."

Everyone smiled, people complained.

"Finally, something I can say back to people." Wave said. When they went inside, it was huge and fancy.

"Told you fancy people show how they feel." Shadow said to Sonic, he high five Omega. Sonic had his arm to Amy, "Let's go my lady." Amy giggled. Shadow growled until he felt someone hold his hand, he saw Rouge. They walked away. Omega looked stupid, "What about me?"

At the kids table," Here are your coloring books?"

"What am I 4?" Hurricane complained. He saw the rest coloring in. he shrugged and colored with him.

"So what do you guys like?" The waiter said.

"Pizza!" Stealth said.

"Note this kid, this is a fancy restaurant." The waiter growled.

Dash and Stealth looked at each other; they got up and went to the adult table.

"Mommy, they have no pizza." Dash said.

"It is a fancy restaurant, what did you expect." Amy said.

"I didn't get any pizza for 2 straight days. I'm losing energy." Stealth said.

"Try different things than pizza." Rouge said. The kids went back to the table and the waiter left.

"Don't worry, we got squid." Royal said.

"What's a squid?" Phoenix asked.

"It's a giant spider that jumps on your face that lay eggs in you." Stealth said. Phoenix gotten scared and hold on Royal.

"You're thinking about aliens." Charmy said, he continued talking on his phone.

"Who you talking to by the way?"Chad asked.

"My girlfriend."Charmy said.

"You got a girlfriend?" Willy asked.

"I just said yes."

"My mom won't allow me to have one. She said that got cooties." Dash said.

"My mom said girls will take over your life." Chad said.

"My mom said if I get a girl pregnant, she's going to shoot me." Stealth said.

"My mom said I'll get a girl when I turn 60 years old." Royal said, Charmy was surprise when he heard all of their comments.

"My mom said I'll get one when I die." Willy said.

"Yeah, um. Let me keep talking to my girl, okay?" The guys shook their heads yes.

"Tell her you love her." Sara said.

"And don't listen to what the boys said." Phoenix said.

"Dad said if you get a boyfriend, we will hang him from a tree." Royal explained.

At the adult table, everyone was laughing at Vectors jokes.

"Do a joke Silver!" Sonic said, he was busting out laughing.

"Okay." Vector focus on Silver for a second." Did your parents smoke when they had you, or are you a hippie?"

Everyone started laughing, Silver face turned red but he was laughing also. The waiter went by," Sir, this is the fourth time I went by telling you to calm down."

"Okay, just go." Tails said.

The waiter filled up Shadow cup of wine," This is the fourth time I done this."

"I don't care."Shadow said the waiter walked away.

"His life must of suck." Omega said.

"He lives with his mother still." Storm said, they laughed. Sonic saw Shadow drinking his wine all gone.

"Maybe you should listen to him." He said.

"Oh shut up. We get to have any thing we want." Shadow said.

Omega whisper to Sonic ear "Let him do it. He acts like a kid when he's drunk."

Back at the Kids table

Stealth had his head on the table; he couldn't see what he was coloring so he looked around the restaurant. Then he saw a lady putting a load of cash back into her purse. 'This is s rich place, full of rich people.' He thought. Stealth looked around and dropped his fork under the table.

"You better go get it." Chad said, Stealth went underneath the table and went to the other side to go through people wallets.

Back to the adult table

"That wasn't funny!" Knuckles barked.

"See, it shows the truth all over his face." Espio said, Vector laughed.

"Now you guys, there are ladies at the table" Shadow laughed, everyone looked at him crazy.

"I guess you are right." Sonic said back to Omega.

"Watch everyone." Omega said. "Son, get over here."

Shadow got up, "Yes daddy?"

"Give Uncle Sonic a hug." Shadow gave Sonic a big hug. Tails took a picture," I can't wait to see him wake up from his hangover."

"Shadow, go to the kids table." Blaze said.

"Yes grandma." He went to the kids table. Dash and the kids were confused.

"Hi, my name is Shadow. Can I color with you guys?" He said, Hurricane toss some crayons and a picture. Shadow began to color.

"How old are you?" Gizmo asked.

"7 turning 8." He said."Check out my picture!"

"You colored out of the lines." Sara said.

"Mine, better than yours." He showed out his tongue.

"Stealth showed be here making front of him right now." Gizmo said.

"Where is he anyway?" Willy asked.

"Under the table, shouldn't be getting a fork that long?" Chad said. The waiter came by with a big squid, "Here you go."

"By fancy pants!" Dash said, Shadow was playing with the forks like an airplane. When Royal pokes the squid, it moved.

"It's Alive!" Hurricane screamed. Shadow grabbed the squid by the head," Give me a kiss."

All the kids got up and ran around screaming, Charmy was the first to run.

"Take me your leader." Shadow said shaking the squid. Stealth came back," What are you doing here?"

Shadow shook the squid; Stealth smacked it out of his hand. Shadow started to cry and pout around.

"You don't know who you be messing with."

"I'm telling on you!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" He cried, Stealth rolled his eyes. He hugged Shadow, "Here, you happy now?"

Back at the hotel

Sonic helped Rouge go up holding on to Shadow," He's going to have a huge headache."

"I don't want to go to bed." Shadow complained.

"You have to Shadow." Rouge said, Shadow leaned on her while Sonic open the door.

"I love you." He said, Sonic ear perked up and he turned around to them.

"I love you too." Rouge said. Shadow pass out in her arms sleeping. Sonic made a cough to get Rouge attention.

When Sonic got out, Amy was standing there.

"Do you think that they uhh…" Sonic said.

"We'll find out someday." Amy said.

**Please** **Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is for the kids. They didn't even eat anything and they are really hungry. Hope you enjoy. Yes, the story is short.**

Middle of the night, Dash was tossing and turning in his sleep. His stomach grumbled and he groaned," You can't sleep either?" Gizmo was up.

"No, I'm hungry." Gizmo complained.

"Same here." The voice of Willy.

"Why did that squid have to be alive?" Royal said, the door was opening. They all act like they were asleep," I should of known they would lock up the food."

They saw Chad, Stealth, and Hurricane came in.

"I'll check the map again." Hurricane groaned.

"Where did you guys go?" Dash spoke up.

"Trying to get some food." Stealth said.

"I need to eat!" Royal cried, Stealth grabbed him by his face.

"Get a hold of yourself solider. I'm thinking of a plan." Stealth let go of him and sat down. It went silent but you do here Charmy snoring. Then the plan went to Stealth head when he looked at the vents.

"Gizmo, you got the maps for the vents?" He asked.

"Yes." Gizmo pulled it out."Why?"

5 minutes later

"You're sure this would work?" Dash asked.

"They call me Stealth for nothing." Stealth laughed, he unscrewed the vents.

"I'm going." Dash said.

"Any other volunteers?" Stealth asked.

"I can't get in trouble." Willy said, Hurricane handed Dash the list.

"I'm going too." Gizmo came. Stealth helped him up into the vent. Stealth closes it from behind and they crawled.

"We go straight, and then left." Gizmo said. They continue to crawl.

"Look at them sleep." Dash looked into the guy's room. They were all snoring. They looked into the girl's room.

"Keep going down." Stealth whispered.

"It's not like they are going to wa-"Rouge woke up in a flash. The boys stop moving." Don't make a sound or move." Stealth whispered. (He made it sound like a T-Rex)

'I'm too young to die.' Dash kept repeating in his mind. Gizmo stomach grumbled, he try to cover the sound. Rouge looked up at the vent for a couple of seconds; she shrugged and went back to bed. They continued crawling straight. They heard moaning and bumping in another room.

"Do not bother looking in there." Gizmo said, Stealth and Dash laughed. Gizmo took one step and he fell down a huge vent way, Dash grabbed him by the legs. But Dash was sliding down also, Stealth grabbed his legs."Anyone okay?"

"It's a slide." Gizmo was surprise, Dash let go of him. Stealth did the same with Dash and he dive down. The slide did some short and long curves, until Gizmo stopped which made Dash and Stealth crash.

"Time to go left." Gizmo said every step they kept going to the left. You can smell the food, which made them excited.

"Honey, I'm home." Dash said.

"I actually do smell honey." Stealth smelled the air. Gizmo paused them, they look through the vent.

"Alright, time to pack up." The chef said, he was a pig. He looked up the food case; all of the other chefs turned off the lights and got out. Gizmo unscrewed the vent in a jiffy; he let it down and got out. Stealth smelled the air, "Something smells funny."

"All I smell is the food." Dash mouth was watering.

"We are getting it all." Gizmo said, he unlocked the case." Sweet life."

Dash and Stealth opened up the bag, Gizmo tossed the food down. But Stealth smells the air, "That smell is familiar." Then a huge growl was in the dark. You see glowing eyes in the dark.

"Stealth, what is that?" Dash said, he hid behind him.

"A fat man must always protect his food with a help of a dog." Stealth said, a bull dog came out of the shadows. His mouth was covered up in drool, his name read Spike.

"Do we have a plan for a dog?" Gizmo asked.

"No."Stealth said."Dash, climb up on the case with Gizmo."

"My dad was right about dogs. No wonder why we got a cat." Dash climbed up with the bag.

"Wait what about you Stealth." Gizmo said. Stealth took off his pajama shirt and threw it at Gizmo.

"I got a dog back at home; I know how to do this." Stealth said, he kept looking at the dog." If I never come back, tell my mom don't date still even if I am dead."

Dash and Gizmo went back up going through the vent.

Back in the room, "What's taking so long?"

Chad was walking around in circles, Royal was biting his arm. Willy then heard a noise from the vent; he saw Gizmo and Dash jumped out of the vent with a full bag.

"Where is Stealth?" Hurricane said, Dash dropped Stealth's shirt down.

"My step son is gone!" Willy cried.

"He was a brave solider." Then they heard a sound coming form the vent, Stealth dropped out shaking.

"Eww, he's covered in drool." Sara complained.

"What happen down there?" Phoenix said. Stealth thought back

_While Gizmo and Dash left, Stealth looked back at the dog._

"_Come here boy."Stealth clapped his hands; the dog went to him licking all over his face. The dog rolled over its back and Stealth was scratching its stomach._

"Never knew the dog was a girl." Stealth said.

"Let's stop talking and eat." Hurricane said.

  
><strong>Please Review<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Morning

Charmy woke up when he heard one of the kids snacking. He saw Hurricane eating cheese puff and watching TV at the same time. Hurricane paused and looked over at Charmy,"Want some?" with the bag in his hand.

Charmy saw left over pizza boxes, cake, chips, pop, energy drinks, cookies, and ice cream all over the floor. "What the hell, how did you get this?" He said.

He heard a groan from Dash, "No more, cake for me."

Gizmo woke up with left over ice cream over his mouth, "Here, have a cookie then." He threw a cookie at Dash. Chad crawled out from under the bunk bed, "That was mine."

Stealth woke up from underneath his sheets, a bunch of cans of energy drinks and pop was all around him. His eyes were wide open, his hair was wild, and he kept twitching. He rolled off the bed landing Chad." Brains." He sounded like a zombie and put his mouth on Chad head.

"He's eating his brain!" Willy screamed, Phoenix got out of the ice cream bucket and screamed with him. Sara walked around with a bag of chips on her head bumping into walls.

"We must survive." Royal said, he threw pop cans at Stealth.

"Wait a second! How did you guys eat this without me?" Charmy asked. Stealth got up and drinks an energy drink, "Because…"

Stealth took a long paused then Dash joined in, "Teenagers take over everything."

"No I don't." Charmy said.

"That's what they all ways say." Dash walked away, Stealth fell back. Hurricane showed Charmy the bag of chips in his hand, "Lucky I save this." Charmy took it. Phoenix climbed on the bed and looked out the window, "You guys check this out!"

The kids looked out the window, "Wow!" they said in an illusion. There was a huge water park two blocks away from the hotel.

"That is where we are going." Gizmo said. Then a knock was at the door," Are you guys up?"

The kids looked around the room, trash." Just a second Dad." Dash said in a worried voice.

Out in the hall

Sonic leaned on the door and looked out the lobby.

"Someone ate all of the goodies!" The chef cried.

"Probably was Jet." Knuckles joked, Sonic shook his head. Knuckles knocked on the door," Open the door kids, we are not getting younger."

"No wonder why we see wrinkles." Gizmo joked, the kids laughed.

Knuckles growled, "Little pigs, little pigs, let us in!"

"Not by the hairs of our chiny chin chin." Stealth joked, the kids laughed again.

"Then I'll huff, of forget it." Knuckles was going to punch the door. The door open up and Knuckles swung at Charmy gut. All the air was let out of Charmy making him cry for air. Sonic and Knuckles went by him acting like nothing happen. Sonic saw Willy put a bag of chips in the trash can.

"Guess what we are doing?" Sonic said, he was trying to put a lot of spirit in them.

"The water park." Phoenix said.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked, they all pointed outside the window. Knuckles pushed Sonic aside, "The quicker we go, all the fun we can get!"

Sonic head back into the room and the guys were laughing at Shadow, "Shut up!" Shadow barked.

"Aww, does little Shadow need a hug." Tails joked, Shadow growled at him.

"Here's an ice pack you big baby." Silver came in and toss it to Shadow. Shadow place it on his head and lay back on the bed.

"Did you like the hug from Uncle Sonic?" Sonic joked, the guys laughed.

"I will never hug anyone until I die." Shadow grumbled. Tails pulled out the camera and showed him the picture."Tails, you have less than a minute to delete it."

"Nah, it's a memory we will never forget." Tails chuckled.

Knuckles came in,"Aww, the baby is up."

"Let's play pika boo with him." Vector joked.

"I know a game we can play. Do another joke on me again, you will lose a life." Shadow said, everyone shut up.

"He won't do it." Sonic said.

"Try me…" Everyone went quiet until a knock was at the door.

"Who is it?" Omega yelled.

"Wave." Everyone looked at each other; they were too lazy to get the door.

"Too bad, we are changing." Storm said.

"Eww, another Brokeback mountain moment." Julie joked; all the girls were laughing outside the door.

"No way, we just don't want you girl's goody eyes all over us." Espio said.

"You probably got nothing good on you Espio." Rouge said, the guys went ohhhh. Jet went up to the door and opens it.

"My nephew is up." Amy said, Shadow turned and face the wall. The girls laughed except for the boys. Sonic held on to Amy, "He will make one of us lose a life."

Rouge set aside on Shadow's bed," You should of pay attention to the fancy pants."

"You allow me to drink much in the bar." He said making Rouge smile, Sonic elbowed Amy. Amy looked mad at Sonic until she knew what was going on.

"Do you still have Club Rouge?" Amy asked rubbing her side of her arm.

"Not really. I live in a different house now. I still do own the bar." Rouge explained. A knock was at the door, "We are not getting younger you know." Chad said, the kids laughed.

Minutes later

The kids waited down at the lobby. Dash and Gizmo were on the computer, Royal was playing tag with Willy, Hurricane, Phoenix, and Sara. Chad and Stealth were asking questions the waiting office.

"Do you guys have anything for a fire?" Stealth asked.

"For the last time kid, nothing bad is not going to happen." The guy yelled.

"You better chill dude, we are trying to make sure everyone will be okay." Chad said, he took some candy off the desk.

"What about the robbers that took the food, so irresponsible." Stealth said.

"We had a guard dog in there that was probably not doing its job." The guy sighed, Stealth and Chad walked off." Let's go and talk to REAL responsible fancy people."

"Let's type in YouTube." Dash said.

"What's that?" Gizmo asked.

"The best web video page in the world, too bad we can't go on it at school." Royal sighed. (Note: I know how to go on at school, just PM when school comes back up.)

"My grandpa showed me a clip of a guy breaking his leg on a bike." Willy said, Dash typed it in. All the kids watch the video, Stealth just heard it. When you hear a huge crack sound, they all closed their eyes and went oww. (Note: PM for the video).

"What you little monsters looking up?" Omega asked, he came down with swimming trunks. (Mainly everyone are wearing the color of swim wear as their color)

"A guy breaking his leg." Hurricane said.

"Let me see." Omega got excited and watches the video.

"Did he go to the hospital?" Sara asked.

"Nope, they just put him in a van." Willy explained. Vector saw how worried Sara and Phoenix were, "Don't worry kids, they probably didn't want to show the hospital part."

"Are you sure Mr. Detective?" Phoenix asked. Vector shook his head yes.

"I hope he got a robot arm." Chad said.

"I want one so bad! Like he does." Stealth said pointing at Shadow who was snoring on the lobby couch." He must have saved all of our asses from the war."

Willy crossed his arms, "What's so special about him?"

"Just because he is friend with your love doesn't mean nothing." Hurricane said

"Are you sure Hurricane?" Dash asked pointing at Shadow, this time he had his arms around Rouge making her laugh. Stealth and Willy growled.

"I sense that they like each other so well. Now it's another guy I'm going to get rid of." Stealth said, Gizmo grabbed Stealth arm.

"Hold up a sec Stealth, they are just like brother and sister to each other I think. " Gizmo explained.

"Besides, he's over 50 remember?" Chad said.

"That doesn't matter, you boys don't get it." Sara said.

"What the girl mean is. I, William Hawkins, will be your father." Willy said, Stealth jumped on Willy again.

Sonic came down," When we go the pool, you two will have a time out for 310 minutes."

"What?" Willy and Stealth yelled.

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

At the water park

"Mommy, you are embarrassing me!" Royal screamed, Blaze put on a lot of sunscreen on Royal.

"Do you want to cry again with sunburn?" Blaze said, Royal sighed.

"Mama's Boy." Dash laughed, and then he saw Amy grabbing some sunscreen and looking at Dash.

"Dashy, you know how I will feel when you have sunburn." She walked up to him; he backed away slowly and ran off screaming. Willy and Stealth were lying on the towels groaning.

"10 minutes start now." Sonic said.

"No wonder why Dash doesn't like you." Stealth said, Rouge smack him in the back of the head. Willy laughed at Stealth, but he got smacked in the head by Wave. Sonic sighed and walked off," Don't listen to them." Knuckles said.

Storm was chilling on the wall, "Come on Jet."  
>Jet got out and was wearing swimming trunks, but he had a shirt on, "What happens they make front of me again?"<p>

Storm wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the girls that walked by waving.

"Storm!" Jet yelled.

"Look, I'm going to catch up with you later." Storm ran off with the girls. Jet grumbled and sat down next to Wave.

Silver was at the edge of the water, he know how cold it is when you get in.

"Come on pot head, jump in." Charmy said. Silver backed away from the pool,' I'm not listening to your tricks."

Phoenix and Royal pushed Silver in, Blaze was laughing.

"Blaze, how could you." Silver said.

"Don't blame me." Blaze said. Royal and Phoenix pushed her in. Silver started to laugh, "It's not funny."

Royal and Phoenix laugh until Blaze and Silver pulled them both in.

Dash looked down at the water, "I don't think I can do this."

"Don't be a chicken and jump in. For example." Chad pushed Gizmo in. Dash was kind of scared, "Let me do you now."

"Chad, I know you are bored right now." Dash said backing away.

"Enough talking hedgehog, time to go in." Chad tries to grab him, but Dash jumped over him and ran off. He hid behind Amy, "Tell Chad I'm not here."

"Yo Chad!" Stealth pointed at Dash. Dash gulped and ran off. Stealth laid back and laughed to his self. Dash saw Sonic talking with the guys.

"Dash, what are you doing here?" Sonic said, Dash hid behind him.

"Hey son!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, isn't that your little girl talking to that little boy over there?" Espio pointed.

"You look pretty." The boy said.

"Thank you." Sara said. Knuckles ran over there yelling.

"Over protected." Omega said. Chad came by, "Have you guys seen Dash?" He was out of breath.

"He went that way." They all pointed right.

"Forget it, I'm just going to dunk Hurricane then." Chad walked off.

"Wow, Dash. You're a runner like Sonic." Tails said.

"Yeah, it is cool sometimes. I'm going to find Gizmo." Dash walked off.

"Oh great, another Sonic." Shadow sighed.

"That's my little boy alright." Sonic chuckled.

"By the way Sonic, are you still scared of water?" Sonic paused and gulped.

"I got his legs." Vector said, Omega grabbed Sonic's arms.

"DUNK!" they kept saying. Amy heard it,"Oh no."

"Relax Amy, there playing around." Rouge said. The guys carried Sonic to the pool; Sonic was screaming his lungs out.

"Dunk!" Stealth and Willy kept saying, Wave and Jet joined in.

At the edge of the pool, "Any thing else you have to say faker?" Shadow asked, Tails was holding the camera.

"Put me down."Sonic said.

"That's what he wants." Shadow said, they threw Sonic into the pool. The guys laughed and walked off. Sonic swim up for some air, he saw Dash and Gizmo laughing. Sonic made a smirk.

"Now the time is up." Wave said, Willy and Stealth got up and ran off. Stealth went back to his bag and dig through it." What are you doing?" Rouge asked. Stealth pulled out his water guns and water balloons.

"I always wanted to use this." He made and evil laugh and run off.

"I sometimes think Stealth is going to grow up most wanted." Amy said to Rouge. Stealth climbed up on top of the water tower and pulled out the water sniper rifle. He lies down and uses the scope, "Where is that blue pink hedgehog?" He spotted Dash sitting next to Gizmo on the side of the pool, he didn't go in yet. Stealth fires the water at Dash. He saw Dash face was in pain and he laughed. Then he saw Chad laughing. "Now where is that bird?"

Willy lay across on his board, "What a beautiful day." Then a shot of water hit him making him scream. He fell off his board making him look like he was drowning.

"Someone save my baby!" Wave screamed. The lifeguards were on lunch break. Espio sighed and ripped off his shirt revealing his muscles.

"I'm going to take back what I said earlier." Rouge said. Espio jumped into the water and put Willy back on his board. He pulled the board off the water.

"Are you okay Willy?" Jet asked.

"I might need CPR from her." Willy pointed at Rouge. Water shot at Willy again making him scream. Everyone looked around frighten.

"The same thing hit me." Dash said.

"Where is it coming from?" Amy asked.

"Somewhere up there." Gizmo pointed at the water tower, they saw Stealth back away so he won't be shown. Julie looked at Rouge, "Most wanted."

"Wait up Stealth!" Chad climbed on to the water tower.

"Let me guess, they mad at me?" Stealth asked.

"Pretty much a wipe. Can I try?" Chad said, Stealth toss him a spare. They both laid back and shoot people with water. Rouge growled, but Shadow helped her.

"Let the kid enjoy his time." Shadow said, and then he got shot in the head. He heard Stealth laughing from the far distance."Other words, he is DEAD."

Sonic and Knuckles held Shadow back, "Like you just said."

"They will run out of water eventually or get hungry." Knuckles said.

Dash heard Chad yelling, "Get on the slide with Gizmo!"

"You too kitten!" Stealth yelled at Royal. They got scared and went on the slide.

"Get on the big one cowards!" Stealth yelled.

"But we sca-"Stealth shot Sonic in his leg.

"My leg!" Sonic cried, they boys ran to the big slide.

"Now get on it!" Chad said. They look down the slide. Chad shot Royal in his back making him, Dash, and Gizmo go down. Stealth and Chad did a high five and laughed.

"Crap, we running out of water." Stealth said."If I go down, I get the belt."

"You do have water balloons right?" Chad asked, Stealth made and evil smirk. Stealth and Chad climbed down, Omega saw them.

"Fluffy and Dreads are off the water tower!" He said, the adults saw them.

While Stealth was filing up the guns,"Umm, Stealth?"

"Yeah?" He heard them coming."Get to the tower!" The echidna boy and the bat boy screamed and climbed up the tower. Stealth felt someone grab his leg, "You're not going anywhere." Rouge said, Stealth screamed, Chad tossed him a water balloon.

"Take this!" Stealth threw it at her and climbed up.

"Chad, get your butt down here right now." Julie barked, Chad threw a balloon at her. Knuckles laughed until Chad threw one at him.

Shadow stood there watching, "Does he have a spare water gun?"

Rouge looked into the bag and saw another one, "This is where his allowance money goes?"

Shadow took it and some water balloons, "They might need some bandages later on."

**(A/N: This is going to be a father like son moment right here)**

Meanwhile, Stealth was lying back looking up. Then he heard a shot and Chad screamed, Chad fell off the water tower and into the pool.

"Chad!" Stealth said, and then he heard more shots. Stealth was dodging it and dive for his gun.

'The other gun is right here, damn it's a spare.' Stealth thought, he looked down at the edge little bit and saw the black hedgehog holding the spare gun.

"Hey kid, you better get down." He said.

"When I am 50!" Stealth called down, he try to shoot Shadow. Shadow dodges it and threw a water balloon, Stealth rolled off to dodge the attack. He slides unto the water tower ladder shooting at Shadow. Shadow use Sonic as a shield, Sonic screamed in pain. Shadow through Sonic aside and saw Stealth hide behind the lifeguard post. Shadow need to refill the gun, he went by the pool to refill it.

"Omega, stand in front of me." Shadow said, he looked around for Omega.

"So, you ladies single?" Omega was talking to a crowd of girls.

"Damn it." Shadow said, and then a scrape of water hit him on his arm. He saw Stealth firing at him. Shadow dive into the water to be much safer. The gun was full and Shadow got out trying to shoot Stealth. Stealth slid on the side of the pool and refilled his gun. He jumped into the crowd of people. Shadow got in to find Stealth.

"Where are you kid?" He said looking around. Stealth swim under water and went by him. He grabbed Shadow by his legs making him fall. People ran off screaming, the adults and the kids saw flashes in the water until Shadow grabbed Stealth by the leg. Stealth shot Shadow in his arm making Shadow drop Stealth.

"I bet that Shadow will win?" Sonic said to Tails.

"You're so on." Tails shook Sonic hand.

"Stealth!" The kids kept repeating.

"Shadow!" The adults said. Until a big flash was up sky, it was Shadow and Stealth. They fell down on the side of the pool.

"Damn it." They both said in the same time. They both got up in a fighting stance.

"Come to Uncle Shadow." He said with a smirk. Stealth kicked him really hard in his lower region making Shadow collapse.

"Now what!"Stealth said, he had his hands up in the air like a champ. The kids cheered, Tails looked at Sonic. Then Shadow got up, "Do you want someone kicking you there?"

Stealth turned around frighten, "I guess not…" He then remembers the pistol water guns he hid under the towel. Shadow saw Stealth run to the towels, Shadow grabbed the gun and teleported to Stealth.

"Time for you to get T-"He saw Stealth pull out a pistol.

"Terminated." They both shot themselves and fell down yelling.

"Shadow snap out of it!" Sonic slapped Shadow in the face.

"Stealth, are you okay?" Rouge asked, she try to wake him up.

"That was just EPIC." He said when he woke up laughing. Shadow woke up laughing, everyone was confused.

"You should have seen your face when you got scared." Shadow said.

"Too bad I didn't get hit in my goodies." Stealth joked, Shadow laughed. The kids and the adults laughed.

Amy whisper into Rouge ear," We need to talk."

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

(**This continues from the last chapter)**

Rouge sighed and follows Amy on the side of the rack house where the lifeguards were on their break still.

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

"I have a few questions for you to answer." Amy said, she looked around." Who is Stealth's father?"

Rouge was shock; she didn't know what to say." Some guy."

Amy put her hands on her hip," Some guy? Was this 'Some guy' a friend?"

"You're trying to say that it's Shadow. Look, we are just best friends. And the 'Some guy' is…" Rouge couldn't continue on.

""What did the 'some guy' look like? You should know, since it isn't Shadow. "Amy said (she is trying to skip things around to have Rouge tell the truth.)"It wouldn't be Omega."

"What, no way! He's a bat." Rouge lied, Amy rose an eyebrow," Continue on."

Rouge thought real quickly," His name is Shawn. A black vampire bat and he is blind."

"Rouge, we all know that your dad is blind remembered?" (It's going to be a story) Rouge sighed, "Fine. You know who Stealth's father is, damn it Amy."

"Aww, I never knew you two had a thing." Julie came out of know where.

"Just don't tell Shadow or Stealth. Stealth doesn't like or want to know about his dad. Shadow doesn't like kids."

"You are going to tell them eventually." Blaze came in with Wave.

**Where the boys are hanging around**

"Give us your money!" Knuckles held the water gun sideways Sonic and the guys.

"He won't shoot us, we are just playing around." Jet said.

"Are you sure, he's holding it sideways." Espio explained. Knuckles fired it at Jet leg, Jet screamed and collapsed. Silver empty out his pockets, "Here, take it!"

Knuckles let Silver go until Chad and Stealth were shooting him down. Knuckles turned back to the shaking crowd," I'll let you guys go if you do the same."

"Knuckles, your just Knuckles." Tails said.

"We a bunch of thugs robbing you guys." Gizmo came in with a gun and a bandana around his mouth. Dash was next to him picking up Silver money. Tails laughed at Gizmo for him having a good time.

"Oh yeah, what's the name of the gang?" Espio asked.

"The Chaotix." Vector came in; he threw Charmy to the wall." Shoot em up kids."

All the kids were shooting up Charmy, all you could hear was Charmy screaming. When they stop, Sara went through Charmy pockets. "I got his cell phone!"

Charmy got up," Not the cell phone!"

Dash kicked him down," Where do you think you going?" Charmy gulped when Dash aim the gun at his head.

Chad and Stealth were chasing Silver down. Silver hid next to the ladies, "Blaze, they are trying to kill, me."

"They are just kids." She said. They heard Stealth yell," Come on Mr. Pot head, we are not going to kill you!"

"We only saying that so you could come out!" Chad yelled, he saw Silver. "There he is!"

Stealth and Chad ran to Silver screaming like natives hunters. Silver ran off screaming when he got shot. He fell on the ground and try to get back up. Then he felt a foot on his back, it was Chad.

"I got the women!" Stealth yelled, he had them on the wall with the boys. Chad told Silver to get back on the wall.

"They sure are playing around." Silver said to Blaze.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" Phoenix wave at them.

"Princess, set up free." Silver said.

"Don't do it Phoenix, you will betray us." Royal said, Silver and Blaze made the WTF face.

"Stand in position solders!" Stealth yelled, the kids, Knux and Vector stood straight up." We are missing a few people. Big bird, King Kong, and the Monkey's Uncle. We must scatter around to find to find them. Or we will lose this territory." Stealth pulled out a tooth pick and some shades." Do you guys understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" The scattered around. Knuckles and Vector stayed. "Don't think that we were going anywhere."

"Knuckles, when I get out of here. Your ass is going to be-"

"Honey, I know you want to touch it. But I'm doing my job right now." Knuckles said. Then all the kids were screaming, Knuckles and Vector turned around.

"I give up!" Willy was hanging upside down by Omega at the deep end. Hurricane was punching Omega leg which never affect. Storm was chasing Gizmo, Chad, and Royal with water balloons. Dash and Stealth were tied up and on the diving board done by Shadow.

"Walk the plank!" He demanded.

"Never!" Dash and Stealth said, Shadow poked them with the gun making them fall in.

"Stealth, can you fly?" Dash asked.

"Due to kids that say I hate you and run or fly away. Besides, I'm not in the mood to fly." Stealth explained." But this plan is due for a run away."

"Time out!" Dash said to Shadow. Shadow stopped and looked at them whispering to each other,"Alright, time in."

When Shadow was going to poke them with the gun again, Stealth arm's shape shifts into razors breaking out of the chain. Dash jumped off and jumped into the pool circling around making a water tornado. The water tornado wasn't rising up a bit until Stealth joined in flying around it making it bigger. The tornado was mostly sucking up a lot of people, Royal use his powers to pull back everyone. The tornado was drifting towards Shadow, Storm, and Omega.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. The life guard came in with a rage face. Then the tornado broke down and all the water was going down like heavy rain. Phoenix and Royal used their fire to turn the water into steam.

"That's my sister." Royal put his arm around Phoenix neck. But the lifeguard was angry, "All of you guys out!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him walking up slowly.

5 minutes later

"Let's get out of this dump." Hurricane said, they all grabbed their things and left. The lifeguard was left tied upside down on the diving board. He heard a cough and looked at the direction. All the kids had a water gun; Stealth took out the tooth pick.

"Ready." The kids load up their guns.

"Aim." They aimed at the lifeguard. The lifeguard started to squirm around screaming for help.

"Fire!"

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

"Tell me again why are we going to the zoo?" Shadow bragged.

"Like we say, kids change everything." Sonic said. Dash grabbed Sonic hand, "Come on dad, I want to see cheetahs!"

"Ape!" Chad and Sara screamed at Knuckles and Julie.

"Okay, we can see Knuckles family." Julie said." I'm sorry if you are still mad at me." Knuckles followed (remember the pool). Shadow shook his head; Stealth looked up at him and took his hand.

"Want to mess with the animals?" Stealth asked."Sure."

"Just don't tell my mom." Stealth said.

**At the Birds**

Jet and his family were in the Bird cage.

"Hey look, it's Jet!" Storm pointed out a hawk eating a rat. Jet looked how proud the hawk was the killer of the sky. Until an eagle swap down at the hawk making it flies away.

"Eagles rule the sky." Wave looked at the Eagle information.

"Not in this world they don't!" Willy said.

"What about A-"Hurricane was interrupted by Willy.

"She isn't here Hurricane." Willy turned to him with a death glare (a skating rival on another team). The eagle looked down at Jet licking its lips or beak. The eagle made a big roar and swoop down to them.

**At the Apes**

Chad was on Knuckles head. Sara was holding on to Julie hand. They were looking at the gorillas. The gorillas on the other hand were a family. The male gorilla was sitting down with its son on his head. The female gorilla was holding her daughter's hand.

"This is so interesting." Knuckles said. (Does anyone get it?). When Chad scratches his dreads, the young male was scratching its head.

"Daddy, you never told me you had apes in your family." Sara said

"Yeah." Chad joined in.

"Your mother is just playing around, isn't that right honey?" Knuckles looked at Julie. Julie didn't look him which made Knuckles sad. In the gorilla cage, the same thing was happening.

**Outside the Bat Cave**

"Come on mom, please!" Stealth said, he looking up at Rouge.

"Please!" Omega joined in.

"Let the kid have fun." Shadow said.

Rouge sighed, "Fine. But stay close; you know who dark it is in there." Stealth and Omega ran in. Rouge and Shadow looked at the sign: Warning, Stay close. Loose Bats!

"Oh no." They both said, they ran inside yelling their names.

**At the Big Cats**

"Wow, they are huge." Sonic was examining the lion.

"I wish Static was like that." Dash said.

"No way, you already know he can ruin the whole house." Amy said.

"I wonder how Static is with Uncle Manic right now." Dash thought.

_**At Manic's apartment**_

_Manic was sitting down with Static on the couch drinking beer._

"_You know what Garfield, I love you too." Manic said._

'_It's Static.' The cat thought._

Dash shrugged and looked back into the Lion pit. The lion cub was scratching the glass at Dash.

"It likes me." Dash said. (That's what they always say)

"Let me a take a picture." Amy pulled the camera. When Sonic try to join in, the female lion roared at him. Sonic backed away from the glass. The female lion made an eye contact at him and licked its lips.

**Back at the Apes**

The zookeeper put the chimpanzee between Chad and Sara. The chimp was going through Sara dreads looking for bugs to eat.

"Let me take a picture." Knuckles pulled out the camera.

"I hope the fl" too late, Knuckles use the flash at the chimp. The chimp went crazy and jumped on Knuckles face beating him up.

**At the Reptiles**

Espio looked into the crocodile pit; there was a 50 dollar bill. "Hey Charmy."

"Yes Espio?" He asked, he saw the 50 in the pit.

"Who the hell would put a 50 in there?"Silver asked. Vector dive down into the pit. Blaze and Kids were cheering. Tails pulled out the camera and took pictures. Vector put a crocodile in a head lock and he grabbed the 50. He got out breathing hard, Phoenix looked at the 50.

"Here little girl." He hesitated and gave her the 50.

"Yea!" She cheered.

"Want to buy something from the trip?" Blaze asked, she shook her head.

"Hey Royal!" Gizmo called him. Royal went to him, "What is it?"

"The snake is not in here." Gizmo pointed in the glass. Royal saw a broken glass hole in the corner. Royal was about to scream but Gizmo covered his mouth.

"Just tell everyone to get." Gizmo looked at Tails, a King Cobra was wrapping around his leg."DAD!"

Tails looked at Gizmo, and then he felt something tighten around his leg. He saw the snake giving no pressure on his leg, "Get this off of me!"

**Back in the Cave**

"Stealth!" Rouge called.

"Omega!" Shadow called, there was no response. Rouge began to worry," I should have said no."

Shadow hands were on Rouge arms," Stop worrying, we will find him."

Then Shadow twitched and turned around calling Stealth and Omega. Rouge saw a bat licking Shadow back. Rouge started to laugh, Shadow turned around.

"What's funny?" He asked. Then the bat crawled to his face hissing, "Get it off of me, please?"

Rouge grabbed the bat and let it loose making it fly off to the ceiling. She saw a hundred of them on the ceiling."Do not scre-"

"What the he-"Rouge covered Shadow mouth. She showed him the direction where the boys might be at.

**Where Omega and Stealth are at**

"They are ugly." Stealth said, he was on Omega head. They looked at the 2 bats sleeping together.

"Yes, you are ugly." Omega turned off the flash and took a picture. A young bat flew on Stealth tip of his mo- hawk.

"Look, this guy look like me." Stealth said, Omega took a picture. Stealth grabbed the bat and let it go; it flew up to the ceiling. That's when Omega and Stealth saw thousands of them sleeping.

"Oh shit." They both whispered. When they turned around, the young bat was back on Stealth head.

"You can't stay with me." Stealth said, the bat crawled down on Omega nose. Omega was about to sneeze until the bat flew off." We need to head back."

Then Stealth was snatched off by his of Omega back. Omega saw Stealth being grabbed by a bat.' I'm dead.' Shadow and Rouge showed up.

Rouge was looking around Omega, "Where's Stealth?"

"Uh, hide n seek." He lied. Rouge was going to kill Omega, "He went that way."

They ran to the direction, it was a deep ditch.

"They took Stealth." Omega cried. Shadow covers his mouth, until he looked up." Look."

Stealth was on the ceiling being licked by the young bat and his family, "That tickles, stop."

Omega took a picture getting Stealth attention. The young bat stopped and looked at them, Stealth wave. Rouge flew over to Stealth, "Mom, don't embarrass me with Stealth."

"Huh?" She looked at the bat that was crawling away to its mom. (Just think about it, what they look like). The mom bat looks like Rouge but not an anthro. Shadow and Omega chuckled and took another picture. They flew back to where they were.

"Bye Stealth." Stealth wave at the young bat.

**At the Reptile pit**

They threw the King Cobra down the crocodile pit," And stay there!" Royal stuck out his tongue.

"Why do they have the animals out?" Tails was fixing his leg. Knuckles and his family came in, they all laughed at Knuckles. He was covered in bandages.

"What happen?" Charmy asked.

"Talk to the camera." Julie handed him the camera. Silver sat next to Knuckles, "She isn't talking to me."

"Give her some time." Silver said.

**Outside the Bat Cave. Sun was setting**

"Warning, loose bats." Sonic read.

"Let's go in!" Dash ran inside (it's like it happens over again). Sonic and Amy ran inside to go after Dash.

"Damn they are ugly." Sonic chuckled. He saw Team Dark and Stealth looking at them.

"I see you guys enjoyed the bats." Amy said.

Dash pointed at the vampire bat looking at them. Sonic took the picture with the flash on. Then all the bats woke up shrieking and flying around. They all ran out screaming.

The gang saw all the bats flew out of the cave and then the rest. Tails took a picture and everyone was laughing. They were all out of breath. Shadow helped Rouge up, "Are you okay?" They were eye to eye. Then a cough was by Blaze. Rouge let go of Shadow hands, "I'm fine." And she walked off.

"Stealth come back!" Stealth yelled in the sky. Chad was confused," Your right here."

"Time to eat." Vector bragged.

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I put up a little piece of a next story on my page. It's the next story after I'm done with this**.

**In the family vacation restaurant**

Dash was at the Mexican side of the buffet getting a plate full of tacos. He sat down at the table and Stealth was looking at him with a strange look.

"Of course I'm going to eat all of these." Dash said stuffing a taco in his mouth. Chad whisper to Royal," It goes in, then later a biohazard." Royal spit out his food on the floor.

"Oh yeah Stealth, what's with the pizza." Dash asked. Stealth had a stack of pizza on his plate, they were different. Pineapple, peppers, bugs, vegetables, squid, different types of pizza.

"I like pizza in all, but I want to try this." Stealth picked up the bug pizza and ate it. The kids felt sick in, Stealth ate it full and looked at them."Hakuna Matata, it means no worries."

Willy looked over at the grown up table mainly at Rouge (I love this kid man). Hurricane snapped his fingers at him. Willy woke up from his day dream, "What?"

"You're wasting life, eat your food." Hurricane said.

"You're not my mother." Willy crossed his arms and face away from Hurricane.

"Sweetie, you're wasting life. Eat your food." His mother said from the other table. Willy muttered under his breath. Stealth came back with the bug pizza and looked at Royal," You want some kid?"

Royal got up and ran to the adult table; he tugged on his mother shirt."Mom, Stealth keeps coming back with bug pizza."

"Bug pizza?" Sonic spoke out."Who would eat that?"

Silver saw Stealth showing Phoenix a piece."Phoenix, no!" He got up and went to the table and smacked it out of the hedgehog hand.

"Daddy, leave." She commanded.

"Bu-"

"Now!" She growled. Silver walked away sad, "My little girl growing up so fast." He put his head on Blaze shoulder. Blaze stroked through his quills to calm him.

"They all grow up so fast." Julie admitted, every parent agreed.

"Dash doesn't want me taking him to the bus stop anymore." Amy said.

"What's the point Ames, if it's across the street?" Sonic explained, Amy hit him in his crotch.

"Stealth says he has a job. But somehow, he's brining money back home." Rouge said. (Stealth is a young criminal).

"Chad looking for a girlfriend because someone had to tell him to get your own girl." Julie looked at Knuckles then at Chad. Chad was at the other table looking at girls older than him.

"Royal sits down and read the newspaper for a couple of hours, with no TV." Blaze complained.

"Nothing wrong with Willy to me." Wave said, Willy came over pushing Shadow aside and sat next to Rouge looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked, Willy held on to her arm.

**Back at the Kids Table**

Gizmo was getting bored until his say Charmy cell phone on the table. He grabbed it and told the rest to be quiet. Charmy came back and he knew something was missing.

"Alright, I knew one of you monsters took it." He said.

"Took what?" Sara asked.

"You know what it is. Where my cell phone?" He was getting angry.

"How the heck should we know?" Dash said, he laughed. Charmy looked at Stealth.

"Alright McFly, Where is it?" He said.

"Listen Biff, go ask Doc Brown." Stealth pointed at Chad.

"Great Scott!" He joked, all the kids laughed. Then they saw how serious Charmy face was.

Gizmo pulled out his cell phone," Here's your toy." When Charmy was going to get it, Gizmo tossed it to Dash. Charmy was chasing after Dash; Stealth stuck out his foot and trips him. They all laughed and Charmy was curing a lot of language. He picked up food from a tray and tries to throw it at them. They duck down and watch the food hit Espio. Everyone went quite expect for Vector was laughing. Espio slammed Vector face in his plate and threw food at Charmy. Charmy used Dash as a shield.

"Hey!" Sonic and Amy got up and threw food at Charmy. Dash was whipping food off of him, Stealth and Chad were laughing until Dash threw food at them. Stealth cracked his neck; Chad cracked his knuckles and grabbed a plate.

"You wouldn't dare." Dash said, Chad slammed the plate full of food in his face. Stealth threw it at Royal, Royal grabbed at plate and ducked under the table. Gizmo got on top of the table and yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He tipped the table over for a shield. Sara threw food Phoenix, she ducked and it hit Sonic. Amy laughed at Sonic but Sonic slammed a plate in her face. Wave, Rouge, and Blaze laughed at Amy. Until the kids were throwing food at them and laughing. The grownups tipped their table over for a shield. Shadow grabbed the ketch up and mustard he looked over the table, Royal and Hurricane threw food at him. He went over the table and chasing squirting ketch up and mustard at them. People from the restaurant left or joined in, even the chefs, waiters, and waitress. Kids vs. Adults. Dash went to the desert table and grabbed some pies.

"Hey dad!" Sonic looked over, pie was now in his face.

"Oh yeah." Sonic went over to the dish and threw pie at his face. Dash was laughing; he threw a chili dog at him even though Sonic ate it.

Stealth and Shadow was in the middle of the fight like cowboys. They both had ketch up and mustard in their hands.

"Draw." They started shooting at each other for awhile until it ran out. But they both got shot by Omega and Rouge.

"Rouge, you were on my side." Shadow complained like a kid.

"Who said I had a side." She smiled. Stealth threw food at her and laughed. Stealth was going to throw more but she tickled him, he fell on the floor laughing. Shadow chuckled and watched what was going on until Omega threw food at him.

Blaze pinned down Silver on the floor," Blaze, you're on my side."

"I'm with the kids right now." She smiled."Alright kids, bring it out."

Royal and Phoenix came in with red peppers. Silver was struggling to get out.

"Dad, it isn't that bad." Royal said. Phoenix grabbed one out of the jar and showed it to Silver.

"I'm not a fire type you know." He said shaking.

"Liar, your use to fire. Mainly around me." Blaze said which made Silver blush."Now help daddy open his mouth Princess."

Phoenix opened Silver mouth and put the pepper in his mouth. She closed his mouth so he won't spit it out. Silver face was turning red.

Willy jumped on Jet back, "You have been crème dad!" He put the 2 cakes in Jet face. Wave threw cake into Willy face. Then Storm and Hurricane came thrown food on the second level. Wave, Jet, and Willy ran up the steps to find them.

"Eat this!" Hurricane and Storm threw food with the other kids helping.

Gizmo was tossing food in an amazing speed at Tails. Tails crossed his arms and looked down at him. Gizmo stopped and thought he was in trouble, but Tails had a pie behind his back. He slammed it into Gizmo face. He licked it off and jumped on Tails.

Chad and Sara were on Knuckles back. Knuckles were struggling to throw food.

"That's not fair. It's two of you." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Julie joined in and slammed food into Chad and Sara face making them jump off. Knuckles looked at Julie."Are you still mad at me?"

She slammed at plate in his face, "Now I'm not."

**Outside the Restaurant**

The chef was holding the camera, "Everyone squeeze in and say food!"

"Food!" They said, even people who were in the food fight was in it.

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another night with the kids**

It was a storm that hit the night. The kids were up bunched up in a made tent by using covers and bunk beds.

"I'm bored." Willy complained. Then an idea struck in Hurricanes head.

"I know, lets tell stories." He said.

"What type of stories?" Gizmo asked.

"How about scary?" Chad jumped in.

"No Chad, my sister is in here." Royal said, he had his arm around Phoenix.

"I'll be okay Royal." She said. Chad grabbed the flash light and had it at his head.

Once upon a time, there were two detectives that went into a city. The people who live at the city were just normal people, but people started to become missing. The two detectives had to figure out a mystery from the start. A guy told them that he it started at a barn house. They went to the barn house, but the barn house was gone. They went back to the guy, but the guy said what barn house. The detectives got suspicious and they stayed in a hotel. Then one of them woke up and saw blood writings on the wall that read death. The detective couldn't find his partner until he found him hanging outside the window.

"That's it so far. I don't want to explain the rest." Chad said.

"You got it from that one movie." Sara said, Chad shushed her. Willy took the flash light.

"I'm going to tell you about the loony monster." He said.

There was a young couple sitting in the car with each other making out. I guess after words they fell asleep. Hours later the girl woke up and her boyfriend was gone. It was foggy outside and the girl couldn't see anything. She turned on the car and a crazy roar was outside. She was frightened until she saw a creature standing there with blood dripping on its hand and mouth. It was walking to the car slowly; the girl drove off and was looking for help. Then she felt someone cover her mouth, it was the monster in the back of the seat.

"The end. It's base on a true story."Willy said. Some of them were shaking, Stealth and Chad yawned.

"Oh really?" Gizmo said.

"Here Dash." Willy handed him the flash light.

Dash looked around, "Did anyone hear of floating dead bodies?"

Everyone was shaking, "No."

Back then a family moved into a house. The kids were asleep, but one of the kids heard the closet door open. The kid opened his eyes and saw a body of no one he was floating to him. It opened it eyes and was touching his face. The kid was screaming but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Then the bodied roped on him.

"Whoa, you better calm down with that." Sara said, Chad was close to her.

"Royal, I'm scared." Phoenix digs into Royal arm.

"Can we stop with the scary story before I get in trouble?" Royal complained.

Stealth got up, "But you guys did here my story." Everyone knew how Stealth is going to be. Dash gave Stealth the flashlight.

This was just a normal family until they had a baby. When they brought the baby home, the house was a mess. Nothing was robbed just a mess. The first night, the parents heard something walking around the house with a scratching sound. The dad went downstairs and saw this creature standing in the dark eyes glowing. The creature stared at them for a couple of seconds, and then it ran off in a dash outside. The dad couldn't find it. He turned on the light and the house was a mess again. But there were words scratch deep into the wall with the baby name. Morning came, the dad went to work and the mom was at home. The mom heard the baby crying and she went upstairs. The door somehow closed by itself. The mom was yelling and tries to open the door. She broke down the door and saw the baby on the floor crying. When she picked up the baby, she heard something whispering the child name. The door was closed, the mom try to open it but it felt like it someone was on the other side. When the mom almost opens the door, she saw a dark hand with claws on the other side. She gave up for a moment, but she heard a tapping sound from the other side. The mom heard the dad calling her name. She heard the creature run off. Another night, the parents put the baby in their bed. The dad was supposed to stay u, but he fell asleep. Hours later, the mom woke up hearing a tapping sound. She saw the creature at the door. It was skinny and tall; it had long curve claws on its feet and hands. It skin was pitch black with pop veins. It saw her staring at her and looked at the baby. The creature made a tapping sound with its foot and walked towards the side of the dad. The mom pulled the baby close to her; the creature whispered the child name and went to her side. When it reaches to her side, the dad woke up from a jump. He saw the creature run in a flash downstairs.

"Does anyone want me to continue?" Stealth asked. They all shook they head no. Then a strike of lighting came by with a roar of thunder. Gizmo ran to the light switch, it wasn't turning on.

"It's a black out." Gizmo said.

"Thanks a lot for the stories you guys." Hurricane said.

"You're welcome." Chad, Willy, Stealth, And Dash said.

"Now floating dead bodies are going to fall on us!" Phoenix screamed.

"Phoenix, that only happens in the south." Dash explained.

"Wait, last time you said in the north." Chad said.

"Dang, I forgot." Dash face palmed. The door handle started to shake and a tapping sound.

"I thought it was fake!" Stealth yelled. Willy looked out the window and saw a guy hanging, he screamed. All the kids did. Willy looked below and saw someone looking up at them.

"The stories came to life!" Sara said. The door open up and a figure was standing there. All the kids screamed. The flash light turned on and it was Omega.

"What's with the screaming?" He asked.

"We were telling stories and they came to life." Hurricane explained. Omega went to the window and opened it. He grabbed the guy who was hanging on the rope.

"He was fixing the electric." Omega explained then he looked down."Don't worry, I got him!"

The guy walk out of the room soaking wet. Omega walked out of the room and paused, "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said in a evil voice, then he closed the door. All the kids scream and ran out the door to their parent's room.

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: My sister has been waiting for this a long time. BTW She made up Phoenix the Hedgehog, She a Silvaze fan and I got along with it.**

**In the girl's room**

Rouge woke up and saw Amy watching TV. Blaze was still asleep; Phoenix was cuddle up to her side. Rouge then looked around. Stealth was missing.

"Where's Stealth" She asked.

"He left last night to the boys' room." Amy answered.

_Stealth woke up from his mother's bed and looked around. He sighed and got out with a big thud waking up Amy. He headed straight to the door. _

"_Where you going Stealth?" Amy asked. Stealth turned around at her._

"_To the guy's room." He closed the door from behind. He opened the door of the guy's room. Everyone was sleeping or snoring. Stealth walked to Shadow and tapped on his head._

"_Leave me alone." The hedgehog grumbled. Stealth tapped on him again, Shadow put the pillow on his head._

"_Uncle Shadow?" Shadow ear perked. _

"_Yes, Stealth?" He still had the pillow on his head._

"_Can I sleep with you?" Stealth asked. Shadow removed the pillow off his head and looked at the sleepy bat._

"_How come you're not sleeping with your mother?" He asked._

"_It makes me feel like a mama's boy." Stealth crossed his arms. Shadow looked around and someone the kids well boys, sleeping with their father's."Can I, please?"_

_Shadow flipped over on his back and made some room, "Do you move around when sleep?"_

"_No."_

"_Here." Shadow said. Stealth climbed on to the bed getting comfortable. He hugged on to Shadow and went to sleep with his tails wagging. Shadow thought to his self,' This kid isn't bad after all.'_

**In the guy's room**

Willy and Hurricane put shaving cream on Storm's hand while he was sleeping. Tails turned on the camera recording. Espio plucked a feather off of Willy and put in face. The guys were watching not trying to laugh. Storm got irritated and uses his hand to get rid of the feeling. Then the shaving cream hit his face.

"What the hell?" He woke up yelling. Everyone started laughing at his reaction. He didn't know what was going on until he saw the cream oozing off his hand and face and the camera recording."Whoa plan this out?"

Willy pointed at Hurricane, "You bitch!"

"You know how your dad is." Willy admitted. Storm looked at Hurricane with anger. He made a fist and it was towards Hurricane. Hurricane closed his eyes, and then felt Storm hand stroke through his head. Storm was laughing; Hurricane didn't know what was going on.

"I remember doing that when I was young." Storm admitted.

"And it wasn't funny." Jet added, Willy laughed at him.

Dash looked up at Sonic," Did you ever done that?"

"Nope, but your uncle did. Your aunt, grandparents, and I use to get so mad." Sonic chuckled.

"Wow, Uncle Manic is a trouble maker." Dash said. (He just realizes that?)

Outside the hotel

Everyone was out being bored to death. The kids got tired of the game hide n seek and sat with the grownups.

"I'm bored." Chad complained.

Gizmo looked at Chad, "You just said that 7 times."

Sara and Phoenix were kicking their feet around and they looked at Charmy." You look like you slept well."

"That's because I don't have to deal with you and the other monsters." Charmy chuckled. He got smacked in the head by Vector's tail.

"Meanie!" Phoenix kicked Charmy in his shin and walked off with Sara.

Royal fell asleep on the bench while listen to his father's iPod. Willy and Hurricane took it and listen to it.

"What music is this!" Willy complained.

Stealth was hanging upside down on the bench. Dash was timing how long he could make it.

"The blood, it's in my head."Stealth said in a dizzy voice.

"Don't even try to stop. It's been 45 minutes." Dash said. Omega pinned Stealth legs down so he could stay.

"You can make it for 15 minutes." Omega encourages him.

Tails was talking on the phone, "How long is it delayed?"

The old heroes were waiting until he was done. Tails sighed and hung up.

"Well…" They all said in an illusion.

"They delayed it for 3 hours so some of the mud could dry up." Tails explained.

"Why did it had to rain?" Knuckles complained.

"Maybe all the humidity you dumb ass." Wave said, everyone laughed.

"So, what are we going to do for 3 hours then?" Rouge asked, the boys try to head back to the hotel for TV.

"Get back over here." Amy demanded, they came back complaining. Knuckles sat on and looked how wide the open grass next to hotel.

"LIGHT BULB!" He yelled.

"I told you he thinks out loud." Julie said. Knuckles ran into the hotel and came back out with a box. "Why did you bring that?"

"Bring what?" Jet asked. Knuckles opened the box and pulled out a football.

"Who wants to play football!" He shouted. All the kids ran over hoorayed and jumped around him. Knuckles looked at them.

"Wait, it won't be enough players." Hurricane looked around.

"Don't worry, they playing too." Knuckles pointed at the adults.

"Say what!" Sonic said.

"Women playing also?" Willy asked. He made a purr at Rouge. Then he saw Stealth crack his knuckles at him. Knuckles dug into the box, there were red and blue bandanas.

"I'm red team captain!" Knuckles said. He threw a blue one at Sonic, "Your blue captain!"

"Cool! Can I pick first?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles laughed to his self, "Hell no!"

Chad whispered to Gizmo, "My dad act serious at this game."

Gizmo gulped, "How serious?"

"Watch."

Knuckles looked at everyone, "I pick the Chaotix, Omega, Storm, Hurricane, Silver, Jet, and my family!"

"Wait, your suppose to pick one then I g-"

"I picked my team!" Knuckles growled at Sonic. Sonic backed away from him, "I guess this is my team then."

"I'm glad you understand me." Knuckles whistle and walked to his team. Sonic looked at his team," He got all the strong types."

"Who said all?" Shadow admitted.

"Oh, I'm all time quarterback!" Stealth shouted and raised his hand.

"Sorry Stealth, I already called it." Shadow said, Stealth pouted. Shadow looked at Rouge, she was laughing.

"All I know is just tackle the person on the other side with the ball." Blaze explained.

"Can I tackle daddy?" Phoenix asked.

"Tackle him hard." Blaze responded.

Wave looked at the other side, "I don't think Knuckles is playing nice."

"Mom, Knuckles said the game is fun. What could happen?" Willy said.

"I call coach." Tails shouted. (He didn't want to get hurt)

"Of course you are Tails, we got the brains." Sonic said."I called running man!"

"Sonic, even though I don't watch football. That's not the position." Amy said.

Sonic looked stupid, "I guess I'll catch the ball then."

"Come on so we can play!" Knuckles shouted. The team met up, Gizmo pulled out a quarter.

"Red Heads. Blue Tails." Gizmo tossed the coin in the air. Sonic caught it.

Tails.

"Aww ye-"Sonic hand was getting crush by Knuckles causing him to drop the coin.

Heads.

"Now what!" Knuckles took the football from Gizmo and ran to his team.

**A/N: My sister is going to be laughing at this even the next chapter.**

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23

The teams line from each other. Each player had their opposite, well, almost. Stealth stand in line, and Omega was in his row.

"You're dead." Omega said, Stealth gulped.

"Stealth, shape shift into something bigger than him." Rouge said to Stealth. Stealth turned into a monster and looked down at Omega. Omega started to shake and backed away from Stealth.

"That's not fair!" Knuckles admitted.

"Shut up and play the game." Wave said. Knuckles had the ball in his hand.

"Red rules! Blue can suck it! Hike!" Knuckles called out, his team scattered around. Sonic was trying to tackle Knux, but Knux slammed him into the ground and threw the ball to Chad. Chad ran with the ball, until he felt the ground shaking. He turns and saw Stealth chasing after him with all fours. Stealth was barking at him, Chad began to scream.

"1st down." Tails shouted. Stealth got off Chad.

"We should have picked you."Chad admitted, Stealth chuckled.

"What was that Chad?" Knuckles roared. He looked up at Stealth, "No cheating!"

Stealth growled at Knuckles face and went back to his team.

"Dad, it's just a game." Chad said.

"Just a game! What happen if we lose?" Knuckles barked. Chad ran to his mother.

"You need to control him." Wave said. Julie shrugged, she know this always happen.

"Red rules! Blue is cheating! Hike!" Knuckles barked. He tries to throw the ball to Charmy but Dash caught it and tries to run. Knuckles went up with full speed and tackled Dash.

"Dash!" Amy and Sonic shouted. Knuckles got up laughing and went to his team.

"I saw the light." Dash was waking up.

"Knuckles control yourself!" Shadow shouted. Knuckles went up to Shadow face.

"You are playing with the big boys!" He said, and then something blocked the sunset. Knuckles looked up and saw Stealth growling at him. "You know what, how about I take that back." Knuckles backed off. Shadow looked up at Stealth," I got to admit, I like that power."

Sonic handed him the ball," I need payback." (Sonic acting serious).

**The teams line up again.**

"Blue blur is going to kick Red head ass. Hike!" Shadow shouted. He handed Sonic the ball, Sonic charge in full speed to Knuckles knocking the wind out of him. Knuckles landed on the ground gasping for air. Sonic ran to the other side.

Touchdown.

Sonic slam the ball in the ground celebrating.

"Go Sonic!" His team kept repeating except for Shadow. Sonic stopped when Knuckles got up. Sonic grabbed the foot and hand it to Knuckles, "It's just a game jeez."

**The teams line up again**

"Red is going to turn Blue to purple. Hike!" Knuckles were looking for someone to throw it. Then he saw Stealth going up to him."That's it!"

Knuckles ran straight into Stealth with his fist, he carried Stealth straight for a shield and made it to the other side. He threw Stealth off of him and threw the football at his face." Like I said, no cheating!"

Stealth was gasping for air and he turned back to his original self. His team went up to him, Shadow backed them off. "Give him some air."

"Stealth, are you okay?" Rouge said.  
>"I don't want to go school mom." He said in his sleep, the kids laughed.<p>

**On the other side of the team**

"Knuckles, he's just a kid." Jet said.

"A kid who was cheating." Knuckles explained." We play by my rules in this game."

Vector sighed," What rules by that?"

"Be strong or you're a coward." Knuckles said.

**The teams line up again**

"What the hell is wrong with red head? Hike!" Shadow said, Knuckles was going to tackle him but he dodges it. He saw Royal looking up into the sky."Cat boy catch!"

Royal looked at his direction and had the ball in his hand. He examines it then saw the other side going after him. Royal screamed and ran the opposite direction, he was setting on fire.

"Wrong way!" His team said. Royal turned around, this time the other team was running away from him.

Touchdown.

Royal dropped the ball and was still on fire. Tails sprayed him down with the hose and went back to his spot. He saw his team running to him; he thought they were going to tackle him so he ran away from him screaming.

"That's Royal alright." Silver said from the other side.

**The teams line up again**

"Red going to pwn Blue. Hike!" Knuckles said.

Dash and Stealth looked at each other, "How does he know the word pwn?"

Knuckles throw the ball to Charmy. Charmy was dodging the other team. He almost made it but the kids jumped on his legs.

Touchdown.

"Nice try monsters." He shook them off. Phoenix kicked him in his shin again,"Meanie!"

"Mr. Robotnik. Pass the ball to me." Gizmo tugs on Shadow pants leg. (That's his last name alright)

**The teams line up again**

"I have nothing to say, but hell yeah! Hike!" Shadow hand the ball to Gizmo. Hurricane was chasing Gizmo.

"I gotchca!" Hurricane grabbed Gizmo by his legs. Gizmo sighed then stretches his arm to the other side with the ball.

Touchdown.

Gizmo came back. Dash and Stealth looked at him.

"You're a robot!" Dash shouted.

"Yes, I am." Gizmo said, Stealth tapped on Gizmo head.

"Heavy iron." Stealth said.

"Look, it's TJ." Willy said, he gave Gizmo a noogie.

**The teams line up again**

"Hike!" Knuckles said, he handed Espio the ball. Espio turned invisible, everyone was looking for him.

"Ouch!" Willy said, he was bump into Espio. He grabbed him by his tails."I found him!"

Dash grabbed onto Willy. Stealth jumped onto Espio. Espio was screaming. Then he saw Phoenix threw fire at him. Espio was on fire and he dropped the ball. Phoenix grabbed the ball and went to the other side.

"I got you now Phoenix." Silver said, the girls tackled him. Phoenix watched for a couple of seconds and went to the other side. Knuckles was about to get her but he heard Blaze growling.

Touchdown.

Phoenix gave the ball to Vector, "Here you go." And she walked off.

"Cute little girl." He said, the team shook their head to agree. Then Silver crawled back beat up, "I said I needed help."

**Score: Red- 50 Blue-50**

"Why did you let Dash catch the ball?" Knuckles growled at Storm.

"Am I supposed to hurt an innocent child?" Storm asked. Knuckles looked at Dash doing his celebration.

"Shake it!" Dash was dancing."Eat that Red!"

Knuckles snatched the ball from his hand and went back to his team. Sonic looked at the time, 3 hours was almost up. Sonic looked over at Stealth, 'He didn't score anything yet.'

"Hey Shadster!" Sonic called out Shadow. He told him to come here.

"What?"

"Try to get Stealth to intercept the ball." Sonic said.

"He doesn't want Knuckles tackling him… unless." Shadow looked over at Rouge. "Rouge, come over here."

**The teams line up again**

"Winning! Hike!" Knuckles shouted. (Charlie Sheen.)

"I thought we are supposed to split up." Stealth said, Shadow and Rouge was behind him.

"Just stay with us." Rouge said. Charmy was coming over, "Sorry, I'm going to ge-"

Shadow threw Charmy on the ground and caught the ball, "Stay there."

Rouge caught the ball; you could hear Knuckles scream from a far away distance. She gave the ball to Stealth.

"What are you doing?" Stealth asked, he gave the ball back to her." Here."

"I gave you the ball for a touchdown." She tossed it back.

"No way, I'm too young to die." Stealth gave her the ball.

"Take the ball and run."

"No."

Shadow joined in," Help him."

"Rouge looked at Stealth and she can't believe what she was about to say this." A solider isn't scared to die."

Stealth turned around, "You said I wasn't going to the army.'

"I lied, here." She lied. Stealth was happy and he ran. Omega was going after him until Shadow grabbed him from behind slamming him. Then it was Knuckles, "Want me to knock you out agi-"

A flash knock down Knuckles to the ground hard, it was Rouge.

"DO that again, you would end up in the hospital and I mean it." She growled.

"I'm sorry."Knuckles were screaming.

Touchdown.

"Blue wins!" Tails came in. Everyone was happy to get out of the game.

Chad and Sara went to their father who was lying on the floor, "You suck!" They kicked him in his crotch and went with the rest.

"Did you see that Uncle Shadow?" Stealth asked, he was on Shadow's head talking about what happen.

"I was there Stealth." He smirked. Stealth got off of his head and hugged him. Shadow felt different with Stealth hugging him.

"Thank you for helping me Uncle Shadow." Shadow hugged him back.

"No problem Stealth." Rouge saw what was going on and smiled.

"Now would be the perfect time." Amy came in.

**A/N: She won't tell him now but on the event.**

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Some think why Stealth can see. Remember Daredevil? He sees like that, but he can't see pictures.**

**In the jungle**

They have been hiking for 1 hour to find the ancient temple. They all didn't enjoy it except for Espio who is singing and playing a guitar. What a terrible singer he is.

Willy went up into the front so he won't hear it, like that was suppose to work.

"Mom, can you tell him to stop?"Dash asked, he looked very annoyed.

Amy was going to say something but Espio turned his head and gave them all death glares, "Let him finish this song."

"He's been singing it for 30 minutes!" Royal joined in.

"The music weakening me, I can't go much further." Hurricane fell down tired; Storm put him on his head.

Stealth and Chad was traveling up top on the trees. Chad paused and looked at the view, "I think we are almost there."

"What!"Stealth had his fingers in his ear.

""I said we are almost there!" Chad yelled at Stealth to get his attention.

"Sorry, this music is killing me!" Stealth said, they both laughed until 5 ninja stars were shot at them. They looked down and saw Espio looking at them and continued to play. They gulped and kept going on the trees.

"Stop Espio, please!" Silver complained. Espio ignored it and sing louder.

"Sounds like a dying animal." Shadow said, they laughed.

"Shadow, be nice to Espio and his voice." Sonic said, he was listening to his iPhone. Shadow tore the plugs out of his ears, which made Sonic realize Espio is a terrible signer.

"Reptile, that's killing my ears." Rouge said.

"It should be killing you woman." Knuckles said. Rouge kicked him into a tree making Chad and Stealth fall on Knuckles.

"Soft landing." Chad said, Stealth agreed. They both climbed back up on the tree.

Omega felt tired of the music, his robotic skeleton couldn't take it anymore. He ran up into the front and grabbed Espio guitar and slammed it on a tree making Chad and Stealth fall off again on Knuckles.

Espio picked up the broken pieces of the guitar, "What have you done?"

"My systems are still acting up." Omega said. He was scanning around and shot down a tree.

Dash looked at Chad and Stealth," Lucky you guys weren't up there."

"He's a robot also!" Phoenix said also. Vector and Storm pinned Omega down so he won't hurt anyone.

"Does this happen to him a lot?"Tails asked.

"No. I don't mess with his system also." Shadow said.

Sara looked at Gizmo, his head was glitching up.

"Gizmo, you okay?" She asked. Then the glitching stop, "I'm fine."

Everyone continued to walk, Espio felt like crying.

Charmy looked behind him and saw all the kids behind him looking at him. Charmy turned his head back around and kept walking. He heard little whispering, Stealth was whispering into Dash ear. Dash was chuckling until he saw Charmy looking at them.

"What you laughing about Dash?" He asked.

"Nothing, just kids stuff." Dash said. Charmy saw all the kids laughing.

Charmy stopped, "It's one of your little tricks. No way am I going to get attack again."

He ran ahead to the front then a huge snag sound went by. They all looked up and saw Charmy hanging upside down from his leg in a trap.

"That's my friend is showing how to catch your mother's boyfriend." Stealth said, Chad put his notes away.

Phoenix and Sara were grabbing all of his items including his cellphone,"Stop!"

"Now you know how we feel back then Charmy."Vector added.

"How do you get the boyfriend down?" Willy asked.

"Easy, let him stay there for hours then cut him loose." Stealth explained, all the kids wrote it down. Phoenix climbed on to the tree and looked at the tied rope. She set her hand on fire and burned it, Charmy fell head first.

"You're welcome!" She yelled. Charmy looked at the kids and started to yell, "I'm going you hang you all!"

"How do you avoid that?" Dash asked.

"Run!" Stealth yelled. They all ran ahead with Charmy chasing them down with a stick.

Dash slowed down, "I found the temple!" 

Stealth crashed into him, then Gizmo, then Chad, then Willy, then Royal, then Phoenix, then Sara, then Hurricane making them slide down. Charmy saw the temple and looked at the view, and then his mind went back to the kids.

"Don't try to change my mind!" He yelled. Dash looked at the waterfall, "Wow that's high."

"Bet that I can do it."Stealth said.

"How much?"

"Doesn't matter."

"10 dollars." They shook on it.

"This is where we are camping." Tails said.

"Camping!" The adults said.

"I don't do bugs!" Julie said.

"I need TV." Silver complained.

"Live with nature for crying out loud." Tails sighed.

Espio looked around, "I can get use to this."

"Wait, how are we going to eat then?" Knuckles asked.

Tails walked away, "It's all around you."

They all screamed.

**Later**

Chad was looking around for Stealth. He was in his swim trunks.

"Yo Dash. You know where Stealth is at?" Dash pointed at the top of the water fall.

"He's going to kill his self." Royal said.

"Who's going to kill their self?" Sonic asked. All the kids were pointing at the waterfall.

Stealth and Omega was up there, "It looks pretty deep."

"That or money." Stealth said, he looked down at the edge. He saw everyone looking up at him.

"Stealth, get down right now!" Rouge said.

"No!" Stealth barked back."Now everyone watch this. Dash, get the money out!"

Stealth looked back at Omega and took steps back. He ran and dives in head first. When Stealth was in the water he felt something swimming around him, it was a big fish. Stealth screamed under water (the "s word") and went back up.

"Stealth, you did it!" Dash said. Until a big splash was behind Stealth and pulled him back down.

"Stealth!" Shadow and Rouge said. Everyone looked under water and saw a huge fish. They both jumped in, the fish was slamming its head through theses rocks trying to reach Stealth. By looking at Stealth's face, he was losing a lot of air. Shadow throw chaos spear to get the fish attention. The fish looked at them and head towards Shadow direction. Rouge was trying to pull Stealth out; by his arm was crush by the rocks. His eyes were closing and no more air bubbles were coming out of his mouth. Shadow kept throwing chaos spear, but the fish looked back at Stealth and Rouge and head to that direction. Shadow swim up ahead and helped Rouge try to get Stealth arm free. Finally it did but the fish was almost got them until a big flash came by.

The flash made it to the outside of the temple. Sonic looked in there and saw the fish squirming around for air. Then coughing of Shadow and Rouge were right behind the fish.

"Looks like we have food then." Espio said. Shadow looked over at Rouge, "Stealth, and wake up."

Stealth wasn't moving at all, "Wake up, please."

She tried to hear his heart, and then it started to beat. Stealth spit up water and looked around frigthen,"What happen?"

Rouge hugged the death out of him, "Mom, your embarrassing me."

All the kids were snickering, "I don't care how embarrass you are." She said kissing all over his face.

"And he called me a mama's boy in the beginning." Chad said.

Rouge looked over at Shadow, "Thank you." Shadow smirked.

Espio pulled out some knives, "Who wants sushi!"

**A/N: Pretty much there were only one huge fish in the water. They still going to go in the water.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here you go Hakimu, hope you enjoy**

**Around the fire (Night)**

"Oh, who wants to hear my story?" Willy asked.

"It better not be the loony monster again." Jet and Wave said. Willy put his hand back down and ate some fish.

Silver looked up into the sky, "I miss the old days."

"How were the old days?" Royal asked.

"So many adventures, fighting evil, and saving the world." Silver explained.

"I don't believe you daddy." Phoenix said.

"He actually did know how to fight not by looking at him." Blaze said.

"Ohh, tell us the whole story from the beginning." Dash asked.

Knuckles pulled out a book that said good old days; he put glasses on and opens the page.

"First, it was just Sonic." Knuckles showed out the page, it was classic Sonic.

"Dad, you're naked!" Dash said, all the kids close their eyes.

"And I was chubby." Sonic chuckled. Gizmo looked into the back ground, "Who's that?"

"That's Eggman." Knuckles answered, Sonic heard that name and remember what happen in the past.

"Eggman, that's a funny name." The kids laughed.

"Funny name alright, can we talk about something else." Sonic said, everyone looked at him by surprise.

"You brag about the adventures a lot Sonic." Vector said. Sonic heart was beating fast, "Are you okay?"

Sonic looked at everyone, "Let me get more fire wood."

Shadow got up, "That's my job." He was about to walk until Rouge was on his side.

"Let me go with you." She said. Knuckles went back to the book, and then Hurricane raised his hand.

"Yes Bird boy."

"What happen to Eggman?" He asked. Sonic was starting to shake and Tails saw it.

"He died." Julie said.

"How he die?" Gizmo asked.

"We don't know, but Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles do." Amy said.

Dash looked at his father, "Dad, how he die?"

Tails took Dash hand, "Let's not talk about it."

"I bet he got killed." Stealth spoke out; he saw Jet took the last marshmallow.

"He fell." Sonic lied, everyone looked at him.

"How he fall then?" Wave asked. (Wow, everyone is trying to figure out how Egghead died)

Charmy saw Sara talking on his phone, "You Charmy's girlfriend?"

Charmy panic and tried to grab the phone but Vector growled at him.

"Let me talk to her." Phoenix asked. Charmy did a face palm and groaned.

**Meanwhile**

Shadow and Rouge were looking around for wood, it was too quiet. They both reached for the same wood and paused.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Rouge grabbed it and hand it to him. She thought about what happen earlier.

"Thank you for saving Stealth." She spoke out. Shadow paused," You need to control him sometimes. What does he do all day?"

Rouge sighed," He get into fights."

Shadow was surprise by that," Is it that he is blind?"

"Not all the time."

"Then what is it?"

Rouge sighed, "They call him a bastard." (I wonder how kids know that word)

Rouge looked up at Shadow, "What happen to his father?" Rouge didn't know what to say, she was staring right at the father. She turned her head, "He left me."

"Did he left because of Stealth?" Shadow asked. Rouge wasn't answering the question. His hand was on Rouge face, "I'm glad that you moved on when I left."

"I couldn't move on Shadow." She removed his hand. Shadow didn't know what she meant, "Rouge, tell me what happen?"

"He didn't know anything about him when he left me. He promise to be back, but I didn't know when." Rouge said. Shadow leaned on to the tree with a nausea look.

He didn't know what to say, "I'm his father."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Rouge leaned right next to him.

"But how?" Shadow asked (wow, really).

"When you were leaving, remember?" Rouge reminded him. Of course Shadow will remember that.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You never like kids."

Shadow sighed, "That explains his attitude. Did you tell him yet?"

"No, he doesn't like his father, well you."

"At least I gave you something when I left." Shadow said, Rouge playfully punched him on his arm. Shadow hugged her making her laugh, Rouge kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm still not use to the beard." She admitted.

**Campfire**

"What's taking them so long?" Blaze asked, everyone went oohh

"Shut up, she loves me." Willy said, Wave smacked him in the back of the head. Stealth got up and went into the jungle, "Maybe they got lost."

Stealth walked around in the jungle and he heard laughing. He followed the sound, "Mom?"

He saw her and Shadow kissing. Stealth heart was beating hard and he was filled in rage. He backed away and he stepped on a branch. Their ears perked up and looked at the direction.

Rouge saw Stealth, "Stealth."

Stealth didn't answer, he kept backing away. When he saw Shadow, he pushed him down by his legs. Stealth went up to his face and started punching him.

"Get away from my mom!" Stealth said. Shadow caught Stealth's hand and put him in a lock.

"You need to calm down, son." Shadow said.

"You're not my dad hedgehog!" Stealth growled. Shadow looked at Rouge who was leaning over next to him.

"He is your father."She sighed. Stealth stopped squirming around and looked up at Shadow. Shadow let go of him, Stealth looked up to him. Then Stealth punched him in the gut, Shadow started gasping for air.

"Why did you ditch me you bitch!" Stealth was crying, he tried to run off but Rouge grabbed Stealth's arm.

"Stealth, calm down. Listen to me." Rouge said. Stealth grabbed her hand and was squeezing it.

"Leave me alone woman! You weren't supposed to tell me about him! He made me feel alone, I hate my dad and you!" He cried. He threw her hand off of him and ran off. They were calling his name, but he ignored it.

Stealth made it back to the camp, Sonic looked at Stealth.

"Stealth, what's wrong?" He asked. Stealth was grabbing his stuff and ran off on the other side of the jungle.

Sonic looked at Knuckles, then they heard Shadow and Rouge calling his name.

"Where Stealth?"

"He grabbed his things and left." Knuckles said.

"You didn't stop him!" Rouge barked.

"Why should I?" Knuckles leaned back. Shadow pulled Knuckles by his shirt and looked dead in his eyes.

"Listen you dumbass, my kid is running away!" Shadow said.

"His kid?" Everyone looked at Shadow and Rouge.

Omega looked at Storm, "I knew it! Bring out the money."

Storm grumbled and gave Omega 50 dollars.

"No!" Willy cried, Hurricane patted his back.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Rouge wanted to cry. Shadow held on Rouge, "We need to find him."

Dash looked at Sonic, "Can we help?" All the kids were behind him.

**A/N: Pretty much Stealth ran off. Where do you think he is going? The chapters will get serious a little bit.**

**Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hours later**

"Stealth!" Dash yelled. Everyone was yelling his name even though they were scattered.

"Stealth, it's your treasure hunting pal!" Chad yelled, he was on top of the tree. The kids were together with Omega and Storm.

Omega looked around, and then his systems were acting up again. He paused, Storm looked over at him.

"You okay?" Omega didn't respond. Then his rockets were activated to the kids.

Storm knocked him down, "What is wrong with you!"

The kids looked back, "What's going on?"

Gizmo froze, Sara looked at him. "Gizmo, are you sure your okay?"

Chad saw gizmo pointing a laser at Sara and his eyes were charging up. "Look out!" He dive down from the tree and push Sara from the side. Gizmo blasted down into the ground leaving a huge ditch. Gizmo guns were activated.

"What's going on?" Phoenix said.

"Something... Hacking my ….. Systems!" Gizmo detected, his eyes were turning red."Run!"

Everyone was going to run but Dash stayed back, "Gizmo?"

"I said r-"A huge shadow blocked him and Dash. Dash turned around and saw Omega getting ready to smash him. Dash dodges it and started running. Omega eyes turned into a darker red and his robotic skeleton was showing.

Royal ran to his mom," Something is wrong with the robots!"

"Gizmo almost killed me." Sara said, Knuckles picked her up.

"You need to do something about your kid murdering people, just like the murder here!" Knuckles said.

"Who's the other murder?" Everyone shouted. Tails looked over at Knuckles and did a face palm.

"Tails a murder!" Willy pointed out. Everyone pointed out.

"Wait a sec, I don't kill anyone!" Tails said.

"What about that robot you got." Jet spoke out.

"Oh yeah, what if Omega a murder?" Tails crossed his arms. Everyone looked at Shadow and backed away from him.

"Omega is too friendly." He added.

"Then what happen to your arm then?" Julie asked.

Shadow paused," Just reprogramming him…."

**A/N: Things will be explained later on in the chapters**

"Wait a second. Didn't Mr. Hedgehog try to change the subject earlier?" Hurricane asked.

'Oh Shit.' Sonic thought. Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Sonic can't be a murder." Amy said.

"I don't know mom. He had the problem with the word Eggman." Dash said."You wouldn't murder anyone dad."

Sonic didn't say anything until Vector spoke up,"Muder!"

Everyone backed away from Sonic.

"Kids, don't look at him."Blaze said.

Sonic try walking towards them, Charmy was pointing a stick at him.

"Back hedgehog!" Shadow said, he had Chaos spear." And they call me a murder."

"Let me explain, please!" Sonic said.

"Wow, dad you lose a lot of things." Dash said.

"What he lose?" Amy asked.

"Eggman, Stealth, and his job." Dash said.

Amy looked at Sonic with rage, "YOU LOST YOUR JOB?"

"Divorce." Knuckles spoke out.

"Amy let me explain."Sonic had his arms covering his face like a shield. Too late, he was getting torn up.

"Jail." Knuckles spoke out. Everyone looked at him, he shrugged.

"You guys can stay. Shadow and I can look for Stealth." Rouge said, she and Shadow was going to leave.

"Wait you guys, we are going." Amy said.

"What about me?" Sonic asked, he was torn up.

"You can stay with the kids."

Dash spoke out," But we want to find Stealth."

Amy leaned down to Dash level, "I don't want you to get loss out here. And we someone to watch him."

"Fine." Dash sighed.

**Other side of the jungle**

Stealth was walking around angry; he kicked a rock in a far distance.

"She lie to me, that woman." He growled."Shadow, he makes me sick. Who does he think he is showing up in my life?"

Stealth climbed up on a tree to see how far he was, very far. Then he heard a stomping sound, he looked down and saw Gizmo and Omega heading towards the direction he was going. He looked ahead and saw a factory like base.

"Wow." Stealth said." But why there?"

He shrugged and slide off the tree.

**At the Factory like Base (heh heh)**

Stealth saw a bunch of robot guards guarding around it. He climbed up inside and hid behind a crate, 'Robot invasion?' He thought. A huge cart went by and Stealth was under it, it went inside the base. He saw robots of different types being built. There were ones that was shooting targets, 'Robot Invasion alright.' He got off the cart and walked by a door on the wall, a robot went pass it. Stealth froe and looked back. He shape shift into the robot and the robot came back. The robot scratch its head, Stealth did the same.

"You are one good looking robot." The robot said, Stealth did the same. The robot looked close to Stealth, Stealth head butt him.

"Stupid." Stealth said. A couple robots went by, "What happen here?"

"It's a fake." Stealth lied. The robots grabbed the robot and threw it into the pit. Stealth was surprise seeing how the robots act. They were playing games, watching TV, or acting like everyone else.

"I can get use to this." Then the alarms went off, all the robots were heading to one direction.

One robot went to him," Come on, we have to see Eggman."

'Eggman, I thought he was dead." Stealth followed the robot until it was a bunch of them in a huge assembly. They all stand out in line or rows bunch in groups.

"Eggman!" They all cheered and repeating. Stealth looked around and saw how happy the robots were. Then he saw Gizmo and Omega in the front facing the robots and him.

"Gizmo, Omega!" Stealth wave at them. They didn't respond. Then another robot came in but he was different. He was wearing glasses, shape like and egg, and had read symbol on him.

"Eggman, he's still alive." Stealth said.

"Duh." A robot said right next to him.

"Let me introduce you to the new members of the family. Omega, stand up in the front." Eggman demanded. Omega came up; he was now his regular self. Stealth was amaze how he looks.

"E 123 was one of my greatest projects, until he betrayed me with Team Dark and the rest of the Sonic gang." Eggman growled.

"Down with Sonic!" The robots said.

Eggman had his hands up in the air to silence them," We will attack, but let me introduce the others. This is Gizmo."

Gizmo came up," One of the most brilliant robot made by my enemy. Too bad his systems are hack by me." Eggman chuckled.

"The next one I will like to introduce is not a robot. He is related to my grandfather and I need him. Isn't that right Gerald Stealth Robotnik the Bat?" All the robots looked at Stealth because a light was shown at him.

"Oh shit."

"Eggman got down,"Oh shit indeed."

Stealth backed away from him but the robots were blocking his way. He pushed them down and ran off. Then Stealth froze and heard a sound, it made him turn back to his self and he was covering his ears screaming. Eggman was still walking to him, "Don't let me make the sound worse you blind rodent."

Stealth couldn't look around, everything was getting blurry." We have some plans together Gerald."

**A/N: Uh oh, Eggman is still alive. Of course he would, he's a scientist for crying out loud. The thing that made Stealth pass out is dangerous to his ears because that is the only thing he use other than his eyes. Only blind people have an effect to it. And Gerald is his first name, how embarrassing XD**


	27. Chapter 27

"Wake up Gerald." Stealth felt stuck, and his head was still hurting on. Eggman slapped Stealth in his face, "Wake up."

"What do you want?" Stealth said, he was chained on a metal table. Iron was around his wrist and legs. He was on in is pants. He felt a robot scanning his body. Stealth growled and tries to shape shift until Eggman whistle and had the sound switch in his hands.

Stealth sighed and his ears were low, "What do you want from me?"

"You know, just information of why are you guys on this island." Eggman said walking around.

"A vacation." Stealth said in annoyed voice.

"Don't talks to me like that little boy." Eggman said

"Don't talks to me like that little boy." Stealth imitating his voice.

Eggman touched his metal chin," You can be good use you know."

"Look, can I just leave?" Stealth asked.

"So you come back to the others and tell me that I'm alive? No freaking way." Eggman chuckled.

"Who said I was going to tell them, why do you think I was in here?" Stealth sighed.

"Gerald."

"Call me Stealth please."

Eggman study Stealth and sighed," Stealth. There are rules of super villains keeping people capture."

"But I didn't do anyth-"

"You enter my territory!" Eggman barked. Stealth shut his mouth and looked at him, "What are you going to do me then?"

"Mind control." Eggman said."Your one of the smartest people around here, other than my grandfather. Who will help me get the equipment?"

"Let me guess, a chaos emerald." Stealth imitated his voice again.

"Exactly." Eggman paused." Are you making fun of me?"

"Not really." Eggman looked over at the robots, they were laughing. Eggman cough to get their attention, the robots went back to work.

Eggman picked up Stealth's bag, "Look what we have in here." Eggman pulled out an device.

"Don't touch that, that's alien technology. If you activate it, it wi-" Stealth said. Eggman activate it and the device stick onto Stealth. It made body suite armor.

"Thanks a lot Egghead; it took me months to take that off." Stealth said, Eggman activated the switch. Stealth started yelling.

"This is one of your tricks child. I know how smart Gerald is. Activate mind control!" Eggman demanded.

"For the last time, it's Stealth!" Stealth screamed.

**At the temple**

Sonic was tied up watching the kids. The kids were even talking; all they did was staring at Sonic.

"Can I get something to drink?" Sonic asked.

"You got your spit." Chad said back. Sonic looked over at Dash, "Dash, can you?"

Dash wasn't facing him; he was drawing around in the dirt.

"He isn't talking to you murder. How about you just shut up and drink your spit." Hurricane said.

Sonic sighed, "Stop calling me that."

"Why should we." Dash spoke up, he got up and looked at Sonic." I thought you were a hero."

"I am a hero."

"Does heroes kill people?" Dash yelled. Royal backed everyone away from Dash and Sonic.

"You don't get is Dash! Did you live back then!" Sonic yelled back. Dash quiet down,' then tell us the whole story then."

"All the details." Phoenix added.

**A/N: Pretty much this is Sonic POV **

**Sonic POV**

_Tails was flying his plane to Eggman's Base. I was just relaxing at one side. Knuckles on the other hand were flexing his muscles._

"_What do you think Eggman is doing?" Tails asked._

"_The same unusual plan. It does about a week and we can take him down again." I yawned._

"_Everything has to do with Chaos emeralds, he needs a break." Knuckles joked, I laugh until we saw his base. It was a lot of smoke surrounding it, a beam of light was face from it to the sky, and robots were guarding it. I activate the watch device on my wrist._

"_Shadow, we have a huge problem." I said._

"_How huge?" Shadow said on the other line. I put the camera on my and face the base. Shadow looked at the base in shock, "That's similar to the light above the city." _

"_What's Egghead been up to?" Knuckles spoke out._

"_That's why we are here." Tails answered._

"_Tails, land the pl-"Robots were shooting at us. Knuckles and I jumped off going straight towards the robots. Knuckles threw me towards them making a way inside the base. The way was cleared until a giant robot appeared, he was about to scan Knuckles and I until Tails came with the plane. He jumped out and the plane crashed into the robot._

"_I got a spare anyway." Tails added. We all ran inside and a big door to Eggman room. Knuckles punched it down and we went inside. _

"_Alright Eggman, what are you up to?" I spoke out. We looked around and saw no one. But there was a TV. The TV turned on and you could hear Eggman laughing._

"_I knew it you rodents would show up." He chuckled._

"_Where are you Eggman, too scared to fight us again?" Knuckles shouted_

"_Why should I be scared if I'm going to win?" Eggman said._

"_What are you talking about?" Tails asked._

"_Nothing really, just controlling the world on the outside. Thanks to my grandfather."_

"_Wait a second. Eggman, I thought you found out that Gerald was a crazy." I said._

_Eggman was playing with a switch in his hand," When you go deeper into your thought, you can understand why. Humanity can never change, rodents can never change, mainly the whole world." He got up from his chair."You see Sonic, the whole world need a leader. Not leaders from different countries. A bunch of war start for survival and the other team will surrender to the strong link."_

"_How are you going to do that?" I asked. Tails thought for a second," Shadow said the same light from the sky is here also."_

"_Exactly fox boy. You want to find out what the pretty light do?" Eggman said, Eggman pushed the bottom on the remote. The whole place began to shake, the TV cut off when Eggman was laughing. Things were falling off of the shaking._

" _We got to get out of here!" We all ran out of the base and swathe light, it turned into a red color. Tails took a plane from the base. Knuckles and I hoped on. We looked back and saw the red light blasted down on the base. Everything blew up even around it. The plane couldn't take the boom and it made up crash into the water. I wasn't freaking out about the water, but the boom._

_I try to contact Shadow, but it wasn't working._

"_They can't be dead .The whole city?" Knuckles said._

"_Innocent civilians." I said. That was sticking into my head._

"_He wants people to surrender, the leaders." Tails spoke out. I wasn't paying attention, I thought about the people who didn't do anything. Friends and families died, I needed to find Eggman._

"Pretty much that what happen. I needed to kill him." Sonic said.

"A man who only want power." Dash said.

"Imagine that we never stopped him. The whole world would have been torn up. The people you see would have died and your friends wouldn't exist. Not even you." Sonic said. Chad untied Sonic and he got up.

"Are you and mom going to get a divorce?" Dash asked.

"No way, Knuckles just an idiot. Let's catch up to find your friend." Sonic chuckled.

**A/N: Now you know some of the story. What do you think Eggman doing to Stealth with mind control? Will the Adults find him? BTW, the story of saving the world is going to be use in a story that I am doing.**

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Where the Adults are At (I suck at theses)**

"Where would he run off?" Julie said, she took a break.

"Away from me." Rouge answered then her ears twitched."Did you hear that?"

Everyone paused and looks around for the sound; Amy saw a figure run by.

"What was that?" Amy said. Then more figures were coming around them. Then the place started shaking, then it stop. Everyone was back to back.

"Oh great, a robot invasion." Shadow sighed. Then a blue flash knock down some robots.

"You guys miss me?" Sonic asked, all the kids came by.

"Mom, before you go off. I believe dad is not guilty. And we want to look for Stealth and find the robots." Dash said. Chad and Sara joined in with his family who was fighting a robot. Amy smiled," Want to fight or what?" Dash jumped in with Royal and Phoenix fighting.

Shadow tossed Rouge to a robot, she screwed kicked it through its body. The robot almost fell down until Shadow spin dash it with chaos spear.

"If only Omega is here." Rouge spoke out; a laser was aimed at Shadow back."Look out!"

She pushes Shadow out of the way and a rocket hit a tree making it fall over. Silver and Blaze paused and saw Omega come out of the shadows.

"Mission: Kidnap second generation." Omega spoke out, a robot that was the size of the trees were behind him. The robot scanned all the kids and had his hand out. His hand made a portal vacuum thing. Hurricane and Willy all of the sudden started being sucked up.

"Will, Hurricane!" The Babylon Rogues said. Phoenix started to get sucked p, Royal pulled on to hand. Silver started pulling Royal.

"Hang on you two!" Silver said, and then a laser was aimed at him. Omega rocket went off; Silver flew back making Royal and Phoenix get sucked up. Blaze tried to wake up Silver. Tails was hurrying up looking in his bag.

"Where is it?" He kept saying, Sonic was helping.

"What is it?"

"A chaos emerald." The fox said. Omega was shooting the old heroes so the robot could suck up the second generation. The robot aimed at Chad and Sara. Chad almost flew inside until Sara grabbed him by his leg. She smashed her fist down into the ground.

She looked over at Dash; Dash was trying to oust run it. Then Omega saw what they were doing and slammed his fist into the ground. They all split up and got sucked up by the hand.

"Mission: Complete."Omega said, he about to go through the portal until a rock was thrown at him.

"Come on Omega, are you going to run!" Shadow shouted, he threw another rock at Omega. Shadow picked up another rock and Rouge stopped him.

"What are you doing, he will kill you?" She said.

"I'm trying to reprogram him." He said.

"Didn't you lose an arm?" Sonic asked.

"That or death." Shadow said (Wait, didn't Stealth say that?)

Jet and Wave came in," Let us help. You probably didn't know how to program him right."

Tails finally pulled out the Chaos Emerald," Sonic, give Silver a turn this time."

Sonic caught it and looked at Silver."Ready?" Silver gave him thumbs up.

"Chaos Dash!" Sonic said (Dash heh heh). Sonic spin dash to the robot almost knocking it over. The emerald was toss up in the air, Silver caught it and did a spin dash. The emerald was tossed in the air and Sonic caught it and did another spin dash.

Omega turned around to them, "Childish." He ran to Shadow and tries to crush him with his fist.

"Try to get his switch settings!" Jet yelled.

"Like I can do that!" Shadow said dodging Omega fist. Then someone caught Omega fist, it was Vector.

"I need payback from this walking toaster." Vector said, he uppercut Omega sending him to a tree. He looked at Shadow, "Where are his switch settings?"

"In his chest." Exploding ninja stars went into Omega's chest. Vector saw Espio,"Don't think I wouldn't help you."

Charmy went over to Tails," So what do you need?"

"A device that could stop Omega to his affects." Tails said, Charmy pulled out and iPod.

"Will this do?" Charmy asked.

"Wait a second, this isn't even out yet." Tails studied it."Did you get it from the lobby?"

"I have people, okay!" Charmy said.

"Tails, we can't hold him much longer!" Knuckles said, him and Julie-Su were pin down on Omega's arms. Wave was unplugging some of the switches, and then she got shock by one.

"I can't unplug this one!" She said. The wire had words said Eggman control. Storm grabbed the wire and pulled it. He was getting electrocuted and he fell on the floor.

"Eggman?" Everyone said. Omega shut down and he stopped moving, Tails stuck the iPod into Omega database.

"You guys." Sonic said, he was getting tired of spin dashing. Silver toss the emerald up in the air, Shadow caught it and made a huge hole in the robot. The robot fell down. Silver stopped, "I'm not doing this anymore."

Knuckles opened the robot and looked around, "The kids are not here."

"I know where they are at." Tails said, he looked into the iPod. The symbol of Eggman showed up the screen.

**Eggman's Base**

The kids were bunched up together with robots behind them. Phoenix saw a robot being rebuilt and things getting destroyed.

"Don't worry Phoenix; we'll get out of here." Royal said. Then a huge laugh was ahead of them.

"Santa Claus?" Chad said.

"He isn't real for the last time." Sara said. Dash looked into a room and saw Stealth chained looking like he was dead.

"They killed Stealth!" Dash screamed, all the kids screamed.

"Keep moving kiddos." A robot said aiming a gun at them.

They went into the room where Eggman was sitting in his chair, "Nice to meet my new teammates."

"Teammates?" They all said.

Will whispered into Hurricane ear (if they have ears)," He an egg."

Hurricane chuckled then stops,"Eggman!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He laughed.

"You stole that from Stealth!" The robot said.

"His name is Gerald for crying out loud!" Eggman said.

"Gerald." Chad said, all the kids laughed.

Eggman went to Chad face, "Don't make fun of that name. That name is named after my grandfather, a brilliant scientist."

"Sound so oldie, don't' you think?" Royal said.

"But Gerald is a psychopath." Dash said. Everyone looked at him, "Blame school."

"Get them to mind control with Gerald." Eggman demanded. The robots grabbed them.

"I demand a lawyer!" Hurricane screamed. They saw Gizmo at the main switch.

"Gizmo, it's us buddy."Phoenix said. Gizmo made a glitch and his eyes were back to normal.

"Buddies?" He said, then his glitching started again and his eyes were back to red. The kids were in a machine and helmets were sinking into their head. They all started screaming until it stopped.

**Please Review **


	29. Chapter 29

**Back to the Adults**

"I thought I killed him!" Sonic said (he must be proud).

"I guess not." Knuckles said leaning on the robot.

"Now all the chaos madness is going to start over again." Jet sighed.

"At least you will get exercise." Knuckles stated, Jet punched him in the face. They were about to fight until Sonic went between them.

"Now not the time, we need to find where Eggman is at." Sonic said.

"Do you think Stealth went there?" Rouge asked, she was getting worried.

"He went to the same direction, so probably." Sonic said.

Shadow put his arm on Rouge, "Don't' worry, we will find him."

Omega then started waking up, Vector pinned him down on one arm, Storm did the other.

"Are we playing operation?" Omega asked, he saw the fallen robot and torn parts on the ground scattered."Did we have a party?"

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"He's back to his normal self." Storm said. The robot got up and looked at his self.

"What happen to my gorilla self?" He asked.

"Eggman captured you and Gizmo." Tails though of Gizmo. Sonic rubbed his head.

"We'll find him." Sonic said.

"All kids are gone?" Omega asked.

"All because of you." Julie said. Omega sighed and looked at the iPod on the floor.

"Dibs." He was going to reach it but Charmy kicked it away.

"It's affected, thanks to someone." He looked at Tails.

"At least it wasn't your phone so you can talk to your bunny girl." Tails crossed his arms. Espio looked at Omega, "Do you know where Eggman's Base is at?"

"I can't remember." Omega was playing with his metal fingers.

"Think harder." Omega paused and a hologram came up. It was recording when he was in the base. Showed him shooting robots, following Gizmo to the assembly, Stealth getting jumped by robots, Eggman giving him orders.

"The base is high security." Omega said. He looked at the old heroes," But I do know a way in."

**In the Sewers**

"Really Omega?" Shadow growled.

Omega looked at them,"….. Yes."

Storm look into the water and saw mud," Mud in here?"

"That isn't mud." Omega said. Julie jumped into Knuckles arms screaming.

Sonic looked up on one of the lids, no one was there.

"It's cleared." Sonic climbed up. He helped Amy, "Are you still going to ignore me of the job?"

"I'm not concern about that." Amy said.

"Now we must split up." Omega said.

"No duh." Vector said. They all scattered around. The Chaotix went into a room where there were partying robots. All the robots stopped and looked at them, Vector locked the door.

"Aren't we all party animals?" Charmy said cracking his knuckles.

**In the Control Room**

Tails saw Gizmo handling the machines, "Son!"

Gizmo didn't looked at him, all he did was typing. Tails touched him until Gizmo pushed him off which made him crash into a wall.

Tails got up and looked at the back of Gizmo head, 'He's being controlled.'

He looked down and saw the kids sleeping on the floor and Sonic was heading that way.

**In the Hallway**

Team Dark ran pass a room, Rouge stopped and looked back. Stealth was in there with two other robots. One robot looked back and Rouge hid.

"I got this." Omega enters in.

"Hello Omega." One said."Ready to play round 3 in bowling?"

"Not really….. Eggman wants to see you." Omega said. The two robots sighed and walked out of the room. Shadow and Rouge went inside. Shadow closed the door and shut the window down, it was a bit dark. Shadow picked up a machine gun that was in the corner, "Odd."

"Stealth, wake it. It's me." Rouge said, Stealth wasn't moving. She listens to his pulse and it was normal. She saw the alien technology on him, "It took me months to take this off."

**Where the Kids are at**

Sonic knocked down the door and saw Dash on the floor looking like he was sleeping.

"Amy, I found them." Amy came in; all the kids looked like they were asleep. Blaze and Silver came in and told them to be quite. And there were stomping, Sonic took a peek and saw a huge monster like robot went by. It was sniffing the air then it looked into the room. They hid behind abandoned crates and stayed quiet. The monster continued to walk in the hall way.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Something I don't want to get attack by." Blaze said.

**In the system room**

"That's a lot of plugs." Wave said. Jet closed the door, "Pick the right one to stop this madness."

Storm ran in scared and he was shushing them, "What?" They both said and stomping went by.

In the room Team Dark is in

Omega started to panic, "It can't be."

"What?" Shadow and Rouge said. Stomping went by and they heard a roar, it was shaking up the place. They hid, but Shadow look through the window. The monster was there until it looked into the window. Lucky, Shadow didn't get caught. The monster continued to walk down.

"What was that thing?" Rouge asked.

"Chewy." Omega said (now you know the name).

In Eggman's main Room

Eggman was watching TV, "Stupid Cartoons, I want the evil win." He cried. The two robots came in.

"Are you here to see us?" One robot said, he was geek.

"No."Eggman said, he turned to the Discovery Channel.

The robots looked at each other confused, "But Omega said tha-"

"Omega doesn't play around, unless." Eggman pressed a button and he saw the roden-, I mean the heroes getting the kids..."They never give up do them?" (I hope you guys caught what I said)

Eggman pressed the mind control switch. The alarms went off and the base was in a lock down.

Everyone was looking around because of Eggman's laugh.

"Come on Egg salad, show yourself!" Sonic said.

"You still talking smack about my name hedgehog." Eggman appeared on screen.

"What did you do to them?" Knuckles growled.

Eggman sat back in his chair, "You know my evil things. Want me show you?"

Dash got out of Amy's arms, "Dash?"

Dash walked out of the door, the rest got up like zombies and followed him. All their eyes were red and they were blocking the entrance.

"Mission: Find Equipment." Eggman said, all the kids were about to leave. Silver grabbed on to Phoenix.

"Princess, it's mean dad." He said, Phoenix threw him hands off of him and walked with the others.

Stealth's eyes opened in a flash and he looked around, "Stealth."

Stealth shape shifts his arms and burst through the bars. Omega was blocking his entrance, "Fluffy, it's me." But Stealth pushed him out of the way and went out into the hall. Rouge started shaking Stealth, "Stealth, listen to me."

Stealth whistles and looked behind her. The monster turned back around and started charging at them. Shadow grabbed them out of the way.

"Stealth, listen please." Shadow said, Stealth clawed on to his hand and got off the top level. He jumped down with Dash and them.

Chad went into a cage and grabbed 2 chaos emeralds and hand it to Dash and Stealth.

"Chaos Control." Stealth said, they all disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Tails asked. They all met up with each other, and then you hear Eggman laughing.

"Somewhere you won't be able to find him fox boy."Eggman said. Everyone looked at Omega.

"Back in time, your deepest thoughts." Omega said.

"I thought I shut you up!" Eggman said."Don't worry; I have someone you guys might want to meet."

The door was slammed open and you see Chewy licking its mouth and charging towards them.

**Please Review**


	30. Chapter 30

"Kill them Chewy!" Eggman roared

"Knuckles and Julie looked at each other, "Chewy?"

"I thought you got better names than that." Sonic laughed.

"Hey don't make front of Gerald creation." Eggman barked. Everyone looked at Shadow.

"Gerald is dead." He said.

"There's a new one. Everyone you know by Stealth has a brain of an evil scientist." Eggman explains. Chewy growled at everyone." And he told me about the beast he has at home."

"Oh really?" Rouge raised an eyebrow

"Yes bat woman!" Now attack Chewy!" Eggman said. Chewy started running towards them, everyone split up except for Rouge who was still standing towards them.

"Rouge move!" Amy said. Chewy was face to face with Rouge. He was showing his fangs at first then he began happy.

"Growl at me again, you're going outside." Rouge sighed.

"What the hell just happen? Attack Chewy!" Eggman demanded. All Chewy did was lick Rouge once and she was already wet. Her face was in disgust.

"Did you talk to him about his beast he has at home?" Rouge asked.

"….No."

"Puppy, duh." Rouge said. Everyone came back, but Sonic was hiding behind Amy.

"What's wrong with you?" Charmy asked.

"I hate dogs." Sonic said. Chewy saw him and chase him. Sonic started screaming and pushing robots out of his way.

"Epic fail." Knuckles said. Tails ran in and was out a breath.

"What is?" Silver asked. Gizmo walked in with his eyes glowing.

"He'…. Going to…." Tails said, Gizmo shot his laser around. They all started dodging it.

"Wow, is that the only thing he can do Tails?" Charmy chuckled. Gizmo stuck out his hands and it was magnetic to the machines around him. It was upgrading how he looked. He was much bigger and had cannons. Gizmo made a huge roar

Tails looked over at Charmy, Charmy shrugged.

"How are we going to unplug him?" Knuckles said.

"We need something big." Tails said, then stomping came back and Sonic came in screaming. Chewy was still chasing Sonic.

Tails put his hands around his mouth, "Sonic, get the dog over to Gizmo!"

The boys were laughing how Sonic expression was on his face. Until Sonic ran towards them and they ran with him. Chewy had Omega in his mouth moving his head back and forth. He let go of Omega, making him crash into the wall. Storm grabbed his robotic tail until he saw Chewy looking at him.

"Oh shit." He said, Chewy started barking and tried to chase him. Too bad he couldn't reach him. Shadow looked around in some scraps and saw a huge chewed up rod.

"Knuckles help me with this." He said. Knuckles and Shadow picked it up, "Why are we using this?" Knuckles asked.

"Just watch." Shadow said, he whistled. Chewy stopped chasing the guys and looked over at Shadow and Knuckles. He saw the rod.

"Ohh, now I get it." Knuckles said.

"Good, now start talking to it all cuddly." Shadow demanded.

"What? I don't talk like that." Knuckles said. Shadow looked at him with a death glare, "Fine!"

Knuckles cleared his throat," Come here boy, get the stick!"

"Hurry up!" Julie said, they were trying to stop Gizmo.

Knuckles and Shadow through the stick though Gizmo. Gizmo tried to take it out until Chewy attack Gizmo for his stick. Gizmo tried to fight back but Chewy was tearing up his arm then his face. Gizmo stopped moving and went back to his normal size. Chewy grabbed his stick and went into the corner chewing on it.

Tails ran to Gizmo and pulled out Gizmo status board. He plugged it in."Lucky I didn't ask your phone Charmy."

Sonic ran to Tails, "I can't get this virus out of his system."

"It looks like a video game." Sonic said, he went to everyone."Does anyone play video games still?"

Everyone shook their head no but Charmy came in, "I do!"

Tails gave Charmy the controls, "Please do this right. Kill the virus."

Charmy study the controls and started playing. While Charmy was paling the game, everyone looked at screen Eggman was gone.

"Like always." Sonic shook his head. He saw Chewy get up and looked over at him. Sonic hid behind Shadow. Shadow pushed Sonic away from him. Chewy looked at Sonic then at Shadow.

"You got to be kidding me." Shadow face palm. Chewy dropped the rod next to him.

"I win high score!" Charmy said, he hand Tails the remote.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"No problem. But don't talk about my girl." Charmy said.

Gizmo woke up and looked around, "What happen?"

"Just a fight." Tails chuckled.

"How are we going to go back in time?" Blaze asked.

"Mephiles?" Silver suggested.

"He's gone." Blaze said.

"Chaos Control?" Knuckles said.

"He finally said something smart." Jet said, everyone chuckled.

"But we don't know where they will be at." Julie said.

Sonic thought, "I remember. G.U.N. called us all up to figure out what's happen."

"I don't work with G.U.N. anymore." Rouge said.

"Same here." Shadow and Omega said.

"That's now, but the past. Think about something to get there ahead of the kids." Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald and tossed it to Shadow. Shadow had to think what it looked like in the past.

"Chaos Control!" They all disappeared.

**Please Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**In the G.U.N. Quarters**

"Everyone have a seat, please." The Commander said. The past Sonic sat down with his feet on the table; he saw the past Shadow looking at him annoyed. Past Sonic took his head off the table with a chuckle.

Past Tails was going to sit right next to past Sonic until past Amy sat next to him."I call Sonikku." She growled. Past Tails rolled his eyes and sat next to past Knuckles.

"Thank you for giving us the right direction for the main room." The doors slammed open and it was the Past Chaotix, Blaze and Silver.

"I told you we should have ditched them." Past Silver said to past Blaze.

Past Charmy jumped in, "Yeah, spinning chairs!" He got into a chair and started spinning in it until past Vector grabbed past Charmy by his helmet.

"It's no time to play around Charmy. Be a big kid!" Past Vector said.

"I don't want to grow up!" Past Charmy cried. Past Espio sat down next to past Omega. Past Omega was checking his guns, "Rouge."

"What?" Past Rouge said. Past Omega froze for a second then wave at her with his cannon and aimed at past Charmy who was crying." Let him cry."

Past Team Babylon Rogues came in skating on their boards, past Jet jumped down into seat

"You must be J-"

"Master of the winds." Past Jet said, past Wave slammed her fist on his head making him yell.

"You won't be master forever." Past Knuckles said.

"Shu- Shut up Knuckles!" Past Storm yelled.

Past Julie went to past Knuckles, "Does he stutter?"

"Yelp." Past Knuckles laid back.

The Commander coughed to get everyone attention,"Eggman is up to something again."

"Oh yeah, finally!" Past Sonic interrupted. Everyone looked at him, he sink down into his seat.

"So any wa-"The Commander was interrupted again. A huge flash was in the middle of the room. The old heroes were standing on the table. They looked around and saw the past looking up at them.

"Greetings, we come from the fu-"Sonic said. Past Amy hit him in his head with her piko piko hammer. Sonic fell off the table holding on to his head.

"Another Sonic!" She said. The past Sonic got up, "Only I'm the good looking one. Not the fakers."

The past was ready to fight, "Do we really act like this back then?" Tails said trying to wake up Sonic.

"I'm the good looking one." Sonic said and he fell back down.

"We are not here to fight." Silver said.

"Then what are you here for?" Past Silver said.

Sonic got up, "We are from the future."

"Oh great, Back to the Future." Past Shadow said.

"No, you're wrong." Shadow said.

"What the hell happen to me?" Past Shadow asked.

"What happen to me!" Past Jet looked at his self. Past Knuckles were laughing even Knuckles was.

"Master of the couch." Past Knuckles said.

"That's what I said!" Knuckles said, they both laughed.

"If you guys are us, we will give you questions." Past Vector said.

Past Sonic checked his self out, "I'm still good looking. Do I still run?"

"Not really." Sonic shrugged. Past Sonic sat back down mad.

"What do I do for a living?" Past Shadow said.

"How the hell should I know?" Shadow said.

Omega raised his hand," Drink, Sleep, Smoke, Eat, Sleep, and sleep with his best friend!"

"Omega!" Shadow and Rouge said.

Past Rouge looked over at past Shadow, "Who's this best friend?"

"It's you!" Past Omega said. They both blushed and the heroes from the past went ohhh.

"Why did I let me self go?" Past Jet said.

"I don't know. It's a habit." Jet said.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to remind myself not to become like you. This should be able to change."Past Jet said. They stilled look at Jet, nothing change." Nooooooooo!"

"Am I queen?" Past Blaze said.

"I gave that up." Blaze said.

"Why?"

"You'll understand." Blaze said.

"Am I married to Sonic?" Past Amy cried. Past Sonic made a disgusted look.

"Wow, I can't believe I use to act like this." Amy said.

"Now not the time for meeting your older self. Let me finish what I am talking about!" The Commander yelled. Everyone got off the table and sat down. When the Commander was going to talk, an agent came in."What is it now?"

"There's a bunch of kids break inside the base." He said. The Commander started laughing,"Kids? Oh can't this get any better?"

"Royal in here." Blaze said.

"Who's Royal?" Blaze asked.

"Now the time to Chaos Control us out of here Shadow." Sonic and Past Sonic said.

"Chaos Co-"Shadow and Past Shadow said, they growled at each other.

"Come on!" They said. Past Knuckles got up." I'm not running from a bunch of Karate Kids."

The door was kicked down and the kids were there.

"Fluffy!" Omega said. Stealth glitch a bit then he had his hand at them, a gun came above it and it aimed a laser all of their heads.

"Now not the time to fight, hurry!" The Commander said to the Shadows.

"Chaos Control!" They both yelled and they disappeared. The gun went off even though it misses.

**In the city**

Everyone ran out of the street into side walk

"You really need to focus." Sonic said.

"Don't blame me, blame him." Past Shadow growled. Shadow made a fist and tries to punch his self, Knuckles pulled his hand back

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" The Commander yelled.

Charmy came up," It was a just a normal catch up vacation."

"He said ketch up!" Past Charmy chuckled.

"Anyway. We haven't seen each other in years."

"Why not, we all ways see each other." Past Tails said, he looked at Gizmo who was on Tails back.

"Can I continue? We all met up with each other. I have to stay in the room with the kids because I'm immature. We do things and a lot of secrets are revealed and stuff. Stealth ran off because of Rouge and Shadow making out." Charmy explained. Past Team Dark looked over at their selves.

Charmy made a cough to get the attention, "Looking for that monster, Sonic lost his job and found out he murdered Eggman. But Eggman is still alive and he mind control the kids, sent them to the past to kill the younger, cooler, version of us."

"You hang around with Vector too much."Espio said

"If they destroy us, they are gone also." Tails said.

"Then Eggman can be unstoppable." Past Tails and Gizmo said.

"So I think we should split up with each other instead of being distracted by them." Tails said

"What about him?" Past Tails pointed at Gizmo.

"He's not affected no more. So we need to get their memory back. Chaotix, come with us. Everyone else go by family." Tails said.

"I go with my family!" Omega picked up Shadow and Rouge crushing them.

"Maybe you should have tried to kill us Omega back then." Rouge said.

"I can't wait to meet this thing called Fluffy." Past Omega said following Omega.

"Fluffy?" Past Shadow and Rouge followed.

Past Amy dragged past Sonic," You with me honey!" Past Sonic screamed and clawed to the ground.

"Now you know how I felt back then." Sonic said to Amy following them.

Past Jet was sitting on his board with his arms crossed, Jet came by." Come on younger me."

"No fatso!" Past Jet said.

"Look, I get use to the jokes people throw at me. But I can't be the master of the winds forever. At least I found lots of treasure." Jet mention. Past Jet looked up, "I did?"

Jet shook his head," But I can't tell you. You have to find out."

"Come on please?" Past Jet asked.

Past Wave looked at Wave, "Did he?"

"I'm not saying anything." Wave said.

"Ma- Maybe they lying." Past Strom said,

'Did I really sound like that?' Storm thought.

Blaze and Silver looked at each other, "Come on you two."

**Please Review**


	32. Chapter 32

Past and now Tails and Chaotix with Gizmo were walking around the Parking lot area. They were trying to find the Tornado. But they couldn't concentrate because of the past Charmy was crying.

"I don't want to grow up!" He cries flying around the older Charmy. Charmy was getting annoyed by him,' I can't believe I was like this when I was a kid.'

"Everybody didn't want to grow up when they was a kid." Past Vector said.

Past Espio pointed out at Tails, "See, he grew up and smart ass billionaire."

Past Tails smiled to his self until Tails asked, "I forgot where I park the Tornado. Where is it?"

"Right at the corner." Then they heard sounds of spray paint and metal falling on the floor. They hid at the wall and Gizmo look on the side. The kids were there vandalizing the plane. Dash was acting like he was driving it; Chad was taking pieces off, Willy and Hurricane spray painted on the side 'DUDE!' over the Tornado, Phoenix and Royal were fighting who would act like they are shooting, Sara was looking for the chaos emerald. Stealth smelled the air and looked at their direction, Gizmo leaned back on the wall frighten.

"Vandalizing the plane." Gizmo whispered. Then a police car came by and saw the kids vandalizing the plane. The cop got out bawled,"Hey! What you kids doing! I know it rap or hip hop music does this to kids now a days. I'm calling your parents, come with me."

All the kids did was looking at the cop and walk towards him with an angry look. The cop saw how serious they were and backed away. The group heard them beating up the cop and the cop scream, "Don't do it! AHhhhhhh!" Then the sound fades away and a thud was in the street. Cars or trucks were driving out of control.

"They kill a cop!" Past Charmy screamed. Charmy covered his, mouth. Then Chad punched through the concrete wall near Charmy head. Chad struggled to get his hand out of the wall, but the others jump ahead. Phoenix threw fire ball at Past Charmy, but past Vector swallowed the fire and spit it back up from his mouth like a flame thrower. Royal jumped in front of his sister and use his powers to block the fire going towards her.

"Maybe I shouldn't call them monsters before." Charmy was shaking still covering past Charmy mouth. Stealth and Dash was going towards them. They looked at Stealth hand shape shift into a blade (if you play the game Prototype or [Prototype] then you will understand). Dash pulled out a giant Axe chain, he threw it going toward them, and Gizmo grabbed it. Dash pulled it towards him and punched Gizmo who was going towards him also.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Dash." Gizmo got back up. Stealth ran up to Charmy going to stab him but the 2 Espios pulled out their swords and started fighting Stealth 2 on 1. The 2 Tails went towards the plane looking for the Chaos Emerald until another fist was thrown between their faces. It was Sara and Chad. Sara grabbed one of the bags, but past Tails knocked it away of her hands. The emerald popped out of the bag, everyone froze and looked at them emerald.

Chad pounce on to the emerald, "Mine!" Then a huge shadow was going across him seeing the 2 Vectors were going to crush him. They tackled him down, "We got him!" But they were being lifted up by Chad. Chad kicked the emerald to Stealth.

"Portal to Silver and Blaze!" Stealth yelled. A portal popped up, Royal and Phoenix jumped into it. It disappeared into a flash.

"Dash." Gizmo said, Dash was going to slam his axe into Gizmo. But Stealth made a portal towards him, he jumped inside and Gizmo took a deep sigh.

Sara and Chad was about to punch the 2 Tails but the portal popped up; they toss the 2 Tails at the Chaotix and jumped inside. Stealth looked over at Willy and Hurricane; they were already skating out in the city with equipment on. Then Stealth looked over at the group, they were going towards him until he took a deep breath. Then he screamed very odd with sound waves coming out of his mouth. They flew back crashing into the cars of the walls and the place began to shake. Stealth made a portal and jumped into it leaving the place to fall down on the group.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm grounded for 2 weeks due to acting up. But I was supposed to work on a fanfic with Shadow and Rouge this week. But I'm a comedian for the 3 stories I wrote. The Shadow and Rouge fanfic is going to be serious and a series.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Can I hit the youngest?" Young Silver asks to his older self. Silver took a pauses and look over at him, "Don't you dare hit my little girl!" He said holding his anger. Past Silver shrug," What's the point if she is going to kill me?"

"That little girl loves and very special to me." Silver explains. Young Silver rolls his eyes until they all stop. They heard people screaming and going towards their directions.

'There running from something." Young Blaze said. Then they heard a huge roar.

"Someone." Blaze reply.

A huge fire bird went over the city chasing down the people mainly going towards them. The bird let out a roar and hovers towards them. Blaze stuck out her hands and the fire from the bird was being suck into her palms, "This girl has been watching me." She mumbled.

Younger Silver looks over his older self, he was about to speak but Older Silver jump in."I said no!" Then a car was flung towards Silver and he blocked it with his powers. All four look over and saw the young cat and his sister hedgehog. Royal was running on all fours with his body glowing light blue. The ground began to shake when he kept going closer and objects around him were following, glass from the buildings was breaking. Royal jumps up in the air and stuck out his hands making all the objects that was following him go towards them. Silver and young look at each other and nods, they use some of their powers and starts jumping on the objects that flew at them or throwing it back.

"I'm guessing we have Phoenix." Young Blaze said pointing at the hedgehog. _How did she know that name?_ Blaze thought.

"But don't hurt her." Blaze said, she tries looking for Phoenix but she was gone. "Where did sh-"Blaze was interrupted by an air bourn sound and metal objects were going up in the sky. They look up and saw magma coming out of this sky towards them. Phoenix went towards younger Blaze and threw magma at her. Young Blaze tries to take it off but it was covering up her face suffocating. Blaze went towards her but she felt like the same problem, _Phoenix is killing me also_. Blaze pulled off the magma and the magma quickly turns into rock."That's it little girl, you are going to get it!"

"I didn't do it, Royal did…" Phoenix spoke out; her eyes were her regular gold again. Blaze went confuse,"Huh?"

Royal pause from the fight, "I didn't do anything!" His eyes were golden but mad.

"Yes you did!" Phoenix cried. Royal went up to her, "No I didn't you did!" He was all close to her face. The hedgehog pushes the cat, but the cat pushes her. They start throwing fist at each other. All four were confuse, Silver shrugs and use his powers to pick them up.

"Back to norma-"Royal and Phoenix eyes went back to mind control and got out. Young Silver punches Royal in his face and chuckles. Young Silver look at Silver with his serious face," At least I didn't hit 'our Princess'." He said. Royal punch him back. Young Silver looks up and saw Royal and Phoenix going towards him with their fist glowing. Young Silver jump away and the two hands were smash into the concrete. They almost kill me, Silver gulp."Silver, say something to Phoenix!" Blaze said. Silver got up and looks over at Phoenix who was going to attach his younger self.

"Princess!" Silver shouted. The young female hedgehog stops and looks over at him, "Daddy?" She was going towards her direction but the mind control wanted to kill young Silver."Phoenix! Did you break that?" Silver pointed at the car which was melted. Phoenix face expression went worried to scared, and then she cries. Royal stop fighting young and older Blaze and looks over at Phoenix.

"Phoenix what's wrong?" He ran towards her comforting his sister.

"I'm in trouble." Phoenix said.

"See, now you know how I feel." Royal explains.

"Royal, there's a new Star wars movie out!" Blaze said.

"Really?" He said full of joy.

"You and your geek wars!" Phoenix said.

"Star Wars is not geeky; it's the coolest space franchise!" Royal yells at Phoenix.

"That's why you look like the werewolf on there!" She stuck out her tongue.

Royal growled, "Why did mom and dad have to make you!" (lol) They continue arguing then turn into a fight.

"Shouldn't we help?" Young Blaze said.

"That's what you call family bonding." Silver sighs.

"Mom!" Royal and Phoenix shouted.

**At the broken down parking lot**

Young and old Vector pushes the wreckage off of them, they had shield the rest with their strength."Everyone okay?" Young Vector asks.

"I'm not!" The cry baby bee said. Older Charmy roll his eyes, _Man I am annoying_. The all got up and Tails look over at Gizmo.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Dad, I think I know how to get them out of mind control." Gizmo said." The mind control always deals with the brain where the memory is at. Try to get them to remember something in their lives. For example, did you see how they were acting on the plane?" He asks."It should work more on siblings, but what about background history, unknown."

Young Tails spoke," The maybe kids, but they have brains like their selves."

Tails pulled out his communicator," I think we know how to get them out of mind control."

"While you guys talk, I think we need to get the hell out of here." Espio explains his younger self points at the police cars.

**Eggman's base**

The doctor was sitting down in his chair looking at the screen." Who are these other rodents?" Eggman studied them, "At least they are getting the heroes out of my way. I'll deal with hem later."

"Don't hurt them." A voice said, Eggman look back and saw a cyborg him.

"W-Who are you? How did you get into my base!" Guards!" The doctor demanded.

"You mean 'our base'." The cyborg walks towards him."Those rodents are on my side not for the robot, cat, and hedgehog."

"Our base?" Eggman asks.

"I'm you from the future. Don't ask any questions about me or the future." Older Eggman said." I want the heroes dead so they can disappear and I rule over this planet."

"Look, I did that several times and it doesn't work." Eggman said.

"Shut it! I use a powerful generation… their kids."

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates, I've been working on another story. And sorry for the short chapter also. When I am done with this story, I might REMAKE it. I've gotten better at my writing thanking Hakimu. I will try to update more on this but school coming up… I update on Thursdays only.**

**Next fight: The echidnas and birds**

**Please Review**


End file.
